Smile a Little Smile For Me
by DCFanatic4life
Summary: Randy likes someone, psst, it's Trish, and even worse, she doesn't like him, AND Evolution doesn't like her, what's a guy to do! Completed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or real people in this story. Vince McMahon and WWE own their characters and the real people own themselves.  
  
A/N: Well, would you look at this? Another fic, another fic for me to work on. I just can't seem to stop writing! Ahh, it's a disease. BUT this is NOT a Jericho/Stephanie fic, wow, yes, I know, it's crazy, it's out there, it's.....so NOT me.  
  
Oh well, I'm really liking this whole Randy/Trish pairing. Crazy, I know. Why's it crazy? Mainly because Randy and Trish do not mean Jericho and Stephanie in any language known to man. But, I like them, I think they go. And I like writing about them, so here you go, a full, blown-out Randy/Trish fic for you all to enjoy. And I do hope you all enjoy it, because well, it would make me sad if you didn't. Hee, enjoy it guys. :)  
  
And as always, and yes, it is repetitive, but be brutal if you want to. Especially because I'm an inexperienced writer of non-Jericho/Steph, so let me know if I should continue this. :D  
  
~  
  
He watched her from across the room, she was sitting with Edge and Lita, and looked to be sipping coffee or something. He knew he shouldn't be staring, but he couldn't help it. He wished he could go over and talk to her, but he could just imagine what the guys in Evolution would think if he went and talked to Trish, it would be going against the lifestyle they had brought up.  
  
Truth was, he had had feelings for Trish for a while. He had had his eye on her since he came over to Raw, in September 2002. He had just never worked up the courage to actually tell her about his feelings. Silly, though it seemed, it was the truth; he was a coward. Or not really a coward, but there had never been a right time to tell her about his feelings.  
  
When he first came to Raw, he had thought about telling her about his feelings, but she seemed to be on the arm of every guy in the universe. It seemed every week a different guy would save her and they would build up a rapport between them for a few shows. He wished to be one of those guys, but he was always beaten to the punch. The time never seemed right to step in and say that he liked her.  
  
Then there had been that whole thing with Jeff. He didn't know what that was, but he knew better to intrude. Those two had history and he didn't want to impose on history. So he took a step back and in turn fell in line with Hunter and Ric, and formed Evolution. Not that he regretted that, they were his friends, but he did regret not telling her back then. Maybe then he'd have a chance.  
  
He'd forgotten about Trish for a while, seeing as how he was busy with his new friends, but she always seemed to come storming back to his mind, when he least expected her to. It was hard to deny his feelings for her, but there never seemed to be a right time to talk to her. It was almost as if they were from different worlds.  
  
Then she'd fallen into a relationship with Chris Jericho, but luckily for him, they had broken up after realizing they were not compatible. It was almost a blessing for him then. Now they were both single and he could tell her how he felt, but there was one problem. Or maybe it was really three problems.  
  
Namely Ric, Hunter, and Dave.  
  
He was part of Evolution, and dating Trish exclusively, it would almost seem sacrilege to his fellow group-mates. They were all about screwing every chick they came across in whatever city they happened to be in that night. That life was fine for now, but Randy didn't want to be a forty- year-old man with nobody to love and leading an empty, hollow life.  
  
"You know staring isn't the best hobby."  
  
Randy turned to see Dave standing behind him, "What're you talking about?"  
  
"Man, if you want to nail Trish, go for it, but don't stare at her like she's going to vanish if you look away."  
  
"Oh please," he said, putting on airs, "I wasn't staring at Trish."  
  
"Oh, then who were you staring at? Edge?"  
  
Randy scowled, "I wasn't staring at anything, I just happened to zone out."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm the fucking Easter Bunny. Where's your head Randy? You don't want a chick like that. She'll turn you soft."  
  
"She wouldn't turn me soft."  
  
"Like hell she wouldn't. You want to be a one-woman man?"  
  
"No," he said, but he was lying. He didn't want to end up alone, he wanted a wife, kids, the whole package. He was young, yes, but that's what he wanted for himself.  
  
"Good, because that ain't what Evolution is about man," Dave said, clapping his back, "Look at them, they think that love and all that bullshit rules the world. Randy, we fucking rule the world."  
  
"We do rule the world," he muttered, "We can have anything we want."  
  
"Yeah, that's right," Dave agreed whole-heartedly, "You want a hot chick, you just gotta walk down the street and they'll throw themselves at you with their legs spread and their panties around their ankles. You don't want someone like Trish."  
  
Randy looked at Trish wistfully. Dave wasn't right, neither were Hunter and Ric. Their views on the world were skewed. He didn't know when he had become so different from his friends, but sometimes he just couldn't ignore. They were good guys, they really were, but they just weren't all there. They wanted a jet-setting lifestyle. He didn't, not forever anyways.  
  
"Yeah, I can have any girl I want," Randy muttered, then said under his breath, "Just not the one I want."  
  
"What was that?" Dave asked.  
  
"Nothing, I didn't mean to stare at her, I mean, you know, her tits are just there and you can't help but stare."  
  
"Yeah, that is true, I'll give that one to you," he smirked, glancing over in Trish's direction.  
  
Trish could feel eyes on her and she searched around the room. Her eyes fell on Dave and Randy, who were both staring at her. She gave them a dirty look. She didn't want anyone from Evolution looking at her. She wasn't a piece of meat, which was how they viewed women. She wouldn't' tolerate anything from them, and she hoped they were stop staring at her.  
  
She noticed that Dave was staring at her lecherously, but Randy was looking at her differently. She couldn't exactly decipher the look he was sending her way, but she didn't want to either. She wasn't exactly fond of Randy Orton. He was part of Evolution and by default that garnered her dislike. Tired of them looking at her, she stood up.  
  
"I'm out of here you guys, the brainless idiots are staring at me."  
  
Edge glanced over his shoulder, "Oh, don't worry about them Trish. They wouldn't do anything to you."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not fond of being looked at like I'm going to drop to my knees and beg them to fuck me."  
  
Lita laughed, "Please, in their dreams."  
  
"I'll talk to you guys later," she said.  
  
Trish left the room and Randy sighed. He turned back to Dave and gave him a shove out of the room. They walked back to their dressing room where Ric and Hunter were sitting, two skanky women sitting in each of their laps, fawning over them. Randy sat down, as did Dave, and not two minutes later, the girls were now sitting in their laps.  
  
"So where'd you two go?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I found this one gawking all over Trish Stratus," Dave said, pointing at Randy with his thumb, "I think someone wants to nail the blonde. Maybe he can tell us if she's natural."  
  
"Shut up," Randy snapped. He wasn't going to stand for anyone saying anything about Trish like that, friend or no friend.  
  
"You got a crush or something?" Ric asked.  
  
"I think he does," Dave smirked.  
  
"No," Randy said.  
  
"You know, I once tried to bed her," Hunter mused, "Too bad I was still with Stephanie. Of course the dumb broad probably wouldn't have known if I did have an affair. She was probably getting double-teamed by Angle and Jericho."  
  
The room laughed, except for Randy. It was times like these he really questioned his affinity with this group. Was he really like them? Soulless, money and power hungry to a hilt? Sometimes he felt so out of place. He gently pushed the woman off his lap and went to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I just need a walk."  
  
"Hey, if you go screw Trish, don't leave out any details when you get back," Dave said.  
  
Randy shook his head, "Not cool Dave."  
  
"Don't knock her up," Hunter chuckled, "The last thing you need is a little rug-rat with that skank. You know, I bet Trish is one of those girls that appears all innocent but is actually just a living mattress."  
  
Randy had heard enough and left the room, disgusted with the way they were talking about Trish. How could he tell them how he felt, they knew nothing about relationships. Hunter had been married to Stephanie for two years, and he didn't even know her by the time they got divorced. No, he didn't even know her and now look where she was. Well, she was happy, but that was beside the point. They didn't know women.  
  
He walked aimlessly down the hallways, thinking about things, Trish mostly. He wanted to talk to her, but he was afraid that she wouldn't want to talk to him. Of course she wouldn't want to talk to him; she probably hated him. Pretty much everyone in the company hated them. He had grown accustomed to it over time. It was weird knowing that everyone hated you. It wasn't how he pictured his life.  
  
He kept walking looking down when he heard someone yell, "Watch out!"  
  
He looked up and saw that he was about to walk into a huge crate. He stopped and moved out of the way. Then he looked behind him to see who had saved him from getting a face full of wood. To his surprise, it was Trish and she was standing there, looking at him.  
  
"Thanks," he mumbled.  
  
"You should watch where you're going you know," she told him, "I don't think it'd be good for your image if you had your two front teeth missing."  
  
He laughed, "Yeah, I don't think so either. But thanks again."  
  
"Don't mention it, it wasn't a huge effort."  
  
"Yeah, but I think it is for someone you....don't like."  
  
"Yeah, but even the people I don't like don't deserve to get hurt."  
  
He felt a little crestfallen when she hadn't said she didn't hate him. But what more could have had expected from her. She wasn't going to like him, she wasn't going to just be all crazy about him and fall into his arms. That only happened in the movies, and this was not a movie. This was life.  
  
"I hope I can return the favor someday," he told her.  
  
"I wouldn't expect you to," she said, snapping a bit, "I would assume that you would be the one that I'd have to run away from."  
  
"Because I'm with Evolution?"  
  
"Wow, so you do have brains, I'll have to tell my friends," she said, cocking her head to the side, "I guess that rattling I always hear isn't just your pea-brain rolling around in your head."  
  
"I've never done anything to you," he pointed out, a little offended by what she had said.  
  
"No, but I'm figuring it's only a matter of time before you do," she told him, "I think we're all just expecting it to happen."  
  
"Well maybe you shouldn't," he said, stepping closer to her, "Maybe I would stop it before it ever got that far."  
  
"You stop a beating? I'll believe it when I see it."  
  
"I don't think you know me at all Trish."  
  
"And you don't know me Randy Orton, but I'd appreciate it if you stop staring at me all the goddamn time. I'm not some little floozy who would just fuck you because you smiled at me!"  
  
"Who said anything about fucking you!?!" he said loudly, then lowering his voice as some people around him looked over at them, "I never said anything about that."  
  
"I've seen the way you look at me," she hissed, "You just want to use me and then drop me. I'm onto you and all your friends Randy, and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that."  
  
She stormed off, leaving Randy in her wake. Well, that pretty much cemented how she felt about him. It was actually just about what he expected from her. Evolution had screwed any chance he had with Trish Stratus. He shouldn't have been surprised really, it was something he had known for a long time. He just had to come to blows with it.  
  
"No Trish, I don't think you know the way I look at you. I don't think you know at all." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, it looks like we got ourselves a proposition."  
  
"What do you mean?" Randy asked Dave as he sat across from him at the diner in their hotel.  
  
"You didn't hear, where you been all morning?"  
  
"I've been asleep," he said, taking a bite out of his food, "Why?"  
  
"Oh, were you with a lady friend so you couldn't be bothered to wake up?"  
  
Randy rolled his eyes behind his dark sunglasses. Every day it was always something having to do with girls. If he slept in late, it was because he was with a girl. If he wanted to go to sleep earlier than the other guys, it was because of a girl. The only girl he wanted around him right now was Trish and she wasn't anywhere to be found.  
  
"Nope, just tired," he answered, "So are you going to answer my question or leave me in the dark?"  
  
"Man, I can't believe that you haven't talk to Hunter or Flair today."  
  
"Well, I haven't, so why don't you let me know what they said so I don't have to sit here looking like an idiot."  
  
"Ok, now I KNOW you weren't with a chick last night," Dave said, "Because no way would you be this crabby if you got some last night."  
  
"Oh, you got me," Randy said, chuckling humorlessly, "So please tell me before I have to leave you here."  
  
"We may be getting a new member to Evolution."  
  
"Great, just great," Randy said, trying to sound upbeat, "We're always looking for the best of the best."  
  
"She is," Dave said ominously.  
  
For a brief moment, Randy imagined that Trish was going to be joining Evolution. That would be the best possible scenario. He was rudely awakened by the fact that Trish made her hatred for Evolution very evident and didn't hesitate to mouth off about them at every possible moment. No, there was no way that it was Trish; that was just wishful thinking.  
  
"Who's the lucky lady?" Randy asked.  
  
"Molly Holly."  
  
Randy closed his eyes for a moment. Molly had it out for Trish, it was just common knowledge around the locker room. She had had it out for her for a long time, something to do with Trish being pretty or something. It was stupid, if you asked Randy. Now, he could be potentially joining in with Trish's worst enemy. Could his luck get any worse?  
  
"Molly huh?" he said, "What does she want with us?"  
  
"Well, you know, we are the most powerful group on Raw, people should be begging at our feet to get in."  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Randy said, "But she doesn't need us, I thought that she was fine on her own."  
  
"Well, I don't know, we're going to have a little meeting later on at the show, discuss it. Evolution is nothing if not diplomatic," he said, then stood up, "We're meeting to leave at two, don't be late."  
  
"I'm never late, tell Flair he shouldn't be late!" Randy called out.  
  
He finished up his lunch and wiped his mouth on his napkin before setting a hundred dollar bill on the table, not even asking for the check. He was a naturally big tipper, no matter if the meal had cost less than ten bucks, it was cool, he had money to spare. As he was exiting the diner, Trish walked in, all alone and he smiled at her.  
  
"Hi Trish."  
  
Trish went to walk past him.  
  
"You know, even at my rudest, I'd still say hi back," he called after her.  
  
She turned to him, "I usually only say hello to people who are actually worthy of me talking to them."  
  
"Isn't that a little elitist?" he countered.  
  
"Hmm...considering that you have been nothing but an asshole to all my friends, I'm going to have to say no on that one, sorry," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Look, don't presume to know what I'm all about."  
  
"I don't presume anything, you've proven time and time again that you're no good, so stop talking to me. I don't know where you even got the idea I'd want to be talked to by you of all people."  
  
Randy looked down and nodded. He needed to find someone else, because there was no way that he was going to get Trish. He had no chance whatsoever. He didn't know why he kept being drawn to her, but he was, and she wasn't leaving his head or his heart any time soon. But she had to, for his own sanity.  
  
"Look, I was just trying to be nice. I wasn't trying to pull anything or whatever you think I was trying to do. I was just trying to be nice."  
  
Trish rolled her eyes and sighed. He seemed genuine right now. Granted, she was sure he was a great actor, and he had put on some great acts in the past. She was starting to feel bad now for treating him so harshly. She wasn't a mean person by nature, and she didn't want to be mean to anyone, but if anyone deserved it; it was Randy.  
  
"Fine, I'm sorry I was rude. Hello Randy, how are you?"  
  
"I don't want you to say something you don't mean," he told her, and walked away.  
  
Trish sighed and jogged after him, grabbing onto his arm, "Randy, really, I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt so strongly about it. I'll say hello next time."  
  
"That's all I wanted," he said, ignoring the feelings her touch sent through him, "Bye."  
  
"See ya," she said, walking back to the diner.  
  
Randy smiled to himself as he walked away from her. It wasn't a date or love or romance, but it was a start. At least she had spoken to him without malice or malcontent in her voice. It was something different and appreciated, much better than the cold tone he had become accustomed to. It was at least some progress.  
  
He found himself getting ready and then going to the limo that was waiting for him. The driver held open the door and he saw Dave and Hunter sitting on the far end, two scantily clad women between them. Who knew where they picked these women up? They were always just around. He sat on the near side with Ric, two more women sidling up to them.  
  
"So Randy, did Dave let you know what's going down tonight?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Yeah, I understand we may be getting a new member."  
  
"Yeah, I think that it would be good for the group, what do you think?" Hunter said, asking for his opinion.  
  
Randy really couldn't say what he was truly thinking. He didn't want Molly in their group, but anything he said in the negative, he would just be overrode by the other three. So he had to lie and pretend like he thought this was a good idea, even though he didn't. The things he went through boggled his mind sometimes.  
  
"I think it's a great idea," Randy said, "Just great."  
  
"I knew that you would be cool about it," Ric said, "Molly is the holder of the Women's title, so she'd fit right in. We're all champions in here."  
  
"Yeah," Dave smirked, then kissed the girl's cheek next to him, "Definitely champions."  
  
"And that's how we're going to stay, isn't it?" Hunter smirked, "If we have our way."  
  
Randy just stared out the window the rest of the limo ride to the arena. He really didn't want to talk about it anymore. Just let things progress, he didn't really care at this point. Maybe he could talk to Trish again, maybe he could become her friend. He smiled at that thought. Friendship would be a definite start for something more, wasn't that how she had started with the last few guys she had been serious with?  
  
"What are you thinking about hot stuff?" the girl next to him whispered into his ear, tugging at his earlobe lightly.  
  
"Nothing," Randy said, irritated by her presence.  
  
"Mmm, anything I can help you with, that's why I'm here," she told him, running her hand over his biceps.  
  
"Nope, nothing at all."  
  
"Live it up Randy," Ric said, "You only live once!"  
  
"Yeah, he's right," Hunter nodded, slapping the half-exposed ass of the girl sitting atop his lap.  
  
"See, your friends are all having fun," the girl told him, "Now do you want to have fun with me?"  
  
"Not right now, I have a lot of things on my mind."  
  
Thankfully, before Randy had to explain his actions to anyone else in the group, they pulled up to the arena. Randy was out of the car like a dart, hardly even waiting for the rest of them. They eventually caught up and went into their lavishly decorated dressing room for the evening. Randy plopped himself down on one of the chairs, thinking that this would let him sit alone and not with one of the girls they were with. Unfortunately, the girl who had been trying to seduce him earlier took her seat on his lap.  
  
He listened to the other guys talking about their plans tonight, all while fending off the woman sitting on him. About a half hour later, a knock came to the door and Molly walked in, the title belt slung proudly off her shoulder. She smirked to the guys and then nodded in regards to her.  
  
"Glad you could come Molly," Hunter said in a very business-like tone.  
  
"Well, I was the one who wanted to meet you guys," she said smugly, "Of course I'd be here."  
  
"Pull up a seat," Dave told her. She sat lightly on the edge of the couch.  
  
"So you want to join Evolution," Ric said, "What makes you think you can join us?"  
  
"You said you wanted Evolution to have all the belts on Raw," she started, "You've pretty much succeeded, except for one belt that eludes all of you. The Women's title, none of you can even win it, and here I am, the Women's champion. If you want all the belts with you guys, look no further."  
  
"But why join us?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Because I've been watching you guys, and you all stick together. Look, Trish has her little goonies, so does Victoria with Richards, and Jazz with Teddy Long. I don't have anyone watching my back. Now, I don't need help in the ring, but I could use a little protection every now and then, and I think you could offer me that."  
  
"She brings up a good point," Dave said, "I mean, it's true, we do want all the belts, and we could use her to our advantage."  
  
"Yeah," Hunter nodded, "We'd rule over every facet of Raw."  
  
"Damn straight!" Ric yelled in his usual manner.  
  
"Only one person is being quiet," Hunter said, "What do you have to say about all this Randy?"  
  
"Who are you after specifically?" he asked her.  
  
"That's simple, little Miss Trish Stratus. That blonde bimbo thinks that she's the best female wrestler around here and I want to knock her down a few pegs. I think she has it coming to her."  
  
Randy nodded, icy fear shooting through his veins. If Molly joined them, they'd have to target Trish, there was no getting around that. Then he'd be put in a difficult place, having to choose between his friends and the woman that he liked. There was no way he could get out of this, not unscathed.  
  
"I think you're in," Hunter said, looking around, "Any objections?"  
  
The guys all shook their head, except for Randy, Dave looked at him, "Dude, Randy, we're going to need an answer over here."  
  
"Yeah, sure, great," he said, going against every instinct in him.  
  
Molly smiled, "You won't regret this."  
  
Hunter smiled at her, sinister and cold, "I know we won't."  
  
Molly left then and the guys all congratulated themselves for getting Molly to join with them. Randy tried to join in, but knew that in the long run, this was not good for him. It was either him or his team that he had to work for, that he had to think about. His team had never let him down; Evolution had always been there for him. He couldn't afford to go against them, not right now.  
  
"I'll be back guys," Randy said, pushing the girl off his lap and leaving.  
  
"You think he's going to go try and fuck Molly?" Dave asked when Randy left.  
  
"He'd have better luck trying to rob Vince," Hunter laughed, "There's no way that girl is giving it up to him."  
  
Randy walked around, hoping that he would just casually run into Trish. Anything just to see her. His prayers were answered shortly thereafter as he saw her laughing as she exited someone's locker room. He stood there a moment, just seeing her laugh, wishing that were him being so cordial and friendly with her.  
  
"Yeah Chris, I'll talk to you guys later," she said, waving to them as she walked away. She stopped in her tracks as she saw Randy standing there, "Hello Randy."  
  
Randy gave a small laugh thinking back to their prior conversation, "Hey Trish."  
  
"See, I'm not being rude now am I?"  
  
"No, not rude at all," he said quietly.  
  
"I can be nice when I want to be, even to you Randy," she said, and he loved the way she said his name, even if it was laced with disgust.  
  
"Thanks then."  
  
"You're welcome, just don't go making me be nice to you all the time, I don't think I could stand it."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't want that to happen," he smiled.  
  
"Then I might have to go and change my opinion about you."  
  
"And what would the change be?"  
  
"From hate to moderate disgust," she told him, giving him a small smile, "And neither one of us needs that."  
  
"Nope Trish, we don't."  
  
"Bye Randy," she said, "See, I can say goodbye too."  
  
"Good, I was hoping you had some manners that you didn't need to be reminded of."  
  
She laughed and walked away. He was glad they were talking, even if she still hated him. Deep down in side, she knew that she couldn't him as much as she said she did. And that made him smile. The smile quickly changed as he saw Molly leaning against the wall down the hallway. Then he remembered.  
  
He was going to have to destroy Trish. 


	3. Chapter 3

"So Randy, what is your part in this little group?"  
  
"I'm the Intercontinental champion," he said to Molly, "I don't think there's much more you need to know than that."  
  
"Oh, come on, we're teammates now, doesn't that mean we should get to know each other?"  
  
"No, I don't think that means we need to know each other," he responded.  
  
Molly stirred her straw in the soda that she had been drinking. For some reason, the guys thought that he should be the one to go eat with Molly, to make sure that nothing went down at the restaurant. He didn't know what they expected, did they think that suddenly someone would come and beat on Molly in a restaurant? It seemed just so odd, and ridiculous, but far be it for him to question the group.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Look, we just work together, that's it."  
  
"But you know all the rest of the guys, what's wrong with me? Why can't you get to know me?"  
  
"Fine Molly, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked coyly.  
  
Randy inwardly groaned. How did he know that would be the first thing that Molly brought up? He didn't want to know what Molly thought about him. He would much rather think about what Trish saw about him, but he had a feeling that after she found out that Molly was in Evolution now, whatever cordial relationship they had would disintegrate.  
  
"No," he said, "But no one in Evolution does, we feel it'd spoil the image."  
  
There, that seemed a good enough answer to her question and it was all the information he wanted to give her at the moment. Molly nodded her head slowly, taking in all the information that he had just said. She didn't exactly like what he was saying, but she would accept it, for now.  
  
"And how do you feel about that particular situation?"  
  
"I'm fine with it, I don't want to be tied down," he lied, looking at her pointedly.  
  
Molly just smirked and drank some of her Coke. She lifted her eyes and saw that Trish was walking into the restaurant with Lita and Christian. She pulled away from her drink and smiled as she saw them walking over. Trish looked over and saw her arch-nemesis sitting at a table with Randy.  
  
Randy saw Molly looking at something and turned his head to see. He cursed as he saw Trish there with her friends. She simply lifted one of her eyebrows at him, surely a signal of acknowledging his presence. Randy gulped as she walked by, stalwart and silent. He followed her with his eyes until she sat down and lifted up her menu to cover her face.  
  
Molly looked at him, "And it all becomes clear."  
  
Randy turned to look at her once again, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You thinking about crossing enemy lines to get your hands on her?" Molly asked him point blank and not beating around the bush.  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Trish Stratus," Molly said with disdain, "Maybe the boys in Evolution can't see it, but you've got me in the group now, and I'm way more observant than they are, and you must think I'm an idiot if you think I don't see the way you look at her."  
  
"You're wrong," Randy denied fervently, "I don't like Trish."  
  
Molly slammed her fist down on the table, causing several other patrons to glance over at her, "Cut the crap Orton, I can see what's in front of my eyes!"  
  
Randy pressed his back against the seat, more in shock by her outburst than by her words. Who knew that Molly could get so angry. He knew she could be mean, but never this...dominating. He leaned forward and put both palms on his table, giving her a fierce look. She met him with one of her own.  
  
"Look, even IF I did like Trish, I don't see how it's any of your goddamned business."  
  
"Oh, but you see, you don't exactly get what I'm saying here, it IS my business, because I am now a part of Evolution," she shot back with an evil smile.  
  
"So, what does that have to do with anything, just stay out of my business!"  
  
Randy got up and started walking out of the restaurant. Molly rolled her eyes and followed him. He looked over his shoulder and saw her following him. He quickened his pace, but she just kept following. He started to make a mad dash for the elevators and saw that one was opening just as he got there. He quickly stepped inside and started frantically pushing the "door close" button. He sighed in relief as the doors started to slide closed, but they weren't quick enough because seconds later Molly squeezed herself in, trapping her and Randy in the elevator for what was sure to be a long, arduous trip.  
  
"Can't escape me that easily," she said smoothly as she stood in front of him.  
  
"I'm through talking with you Molly," Randy said, staring forward stonily.  
  
"No, we're not through Randy, because it seems that now I have something to hold over your head," Molly said, "I wonder what your friends would say if they knew you were crushing over the blonde bimbo."  
  
"They won't find out, because there's nothing to find out."  
  
"It's such a pity that I'm going to have to destroy her," Molly said, tapping her chin, "I mean, I hope you like your little blonde bloody and broken."  
  
"I don't care," Randy said, but he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from getting angry with her.  
  
"I'm sure you don't," Molly said, "But that's beside the point now, because you're going to be the one who helps me do it."  
  
"What?" Randy said, staring a hole into her face.  
  
"You heard me," Molly answered, "You're on my team now, and we all help each other. Trish wants my title, and I have to do everything in my power to make sure that that doesn't happen."  
  
"It won't, you're with Evolution and we take care of our members."  
  
"You know, I almost believed it that time," Molly said as the elevator dinged on her floor, "This is my stop, but don't forget Randy, I know what's going on, and you're not going to fool me. One false step and I can have the rest of Evolution beating you down. Goodbye."  
  
The doors swung shut and Randy swallowed in disgust. He really couldn't stand that smug little bitch. Threatening him, how dare she do something like that? He wasn't going to get bossed around by anyone, least of all a woman half his size. So distracted was he, he didn't realize that he had gone up to his floor, but hadn't gotten off and found himself going back all the way down to the ground floor.  
  
The doors dinged again and opened up and he saw Trish standing there, waiting for the elevator. She saw him in the elevator and she calmly walked in and stood over on the other side as soon as she had pushed the button for her floor. The doors shut and this time, Randy was feeling good about who he was stuck in the elevator with.  
  
"Hey Trish."  
  
"Randy," she said curtly, not turning her head.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Full," she replied, "Had a big breakfast, did you enjoy your breakfast with...Molly?"  
  
"No," he said bluntly, "I don't really like her."  
  
"Well, the rumor mill has been working over time with the two of you. Word is, she's the newest member of Evolution."  
  
Randy sighed. The truth traveled way too quickly around here for his liking. He hadn't even prepared anything he was going to say to her in case this situation arose. Now it was here and he was completely unprepared for the conversation that was coming. She turned around slightly to look at him since he was being so silent.  
  
"That's true."  
  
"I figured as much when I saw you two together this morning."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Interesting situation you have there, how do you feel about her joining you?"  
  
"I'm not too sure about it."  
  
"Really, I thought you'd be ecstatic about it, probably makes whatever plan you have for me that much easier."  
  
Randy furrowed his brow in confusion, "Plan?"  
  
Now Trish turned around to fully face him, "You don't think I don't know what's going on!"  
  
Randy was very confused now, "I'm not getting what you're saying."  
  
"Oh, don't give me the bullshit innocent act," Trish said, "All of this between us, and then the thing with Molly joining you, how long have you known about her joining Evolution."  
  
"Um, a few days," he said.  
  
Trish glared at him. To her, everything she saw in Randy was a lie. He had never been anything but an asshole, and she wasn't going to change her opinion now. Randy looked down for a second. He didn't know how to make Trish believe him, at this point, maybe it was just a lost cause.  
  
"Yeah right, I'm sure you knew about this for a while, and that's why you've been trying to be so nice to me!"  
  
"Trish, I swear, that's not how it is!"  
  
"Give me a break Randy Orton, I can see through your lame attempt to get at me. Go tell Molly her stupid plan isn't going to work."  
  
The door opened right at that moment, fortunately for Trish, and she got off the elevator. Randy closed his eyes as Trish left and let out a breath. He didn't even know why he bothered some of the time. Trish was a difficult one to deal with, and he could tell that it would only get more difficult in the future. If there was even a future with Trish.  
  
He was starting to think she was just a lost cause. 


	4. Chapter 4

Trish let out a groan of frustration as she stepped off the elevator. Of all the people to get stuck on the elevator with, it had to be him. Even the short trip had been agonizing and she should've just waited for the next one to come. But no, she had to just get on and think that everything would be a-ok, but nothing ever went smoothly when you wanted it to.  
  
She needed to cool down right now because she was feeling really angry right now. How dare Randy try to set her up like that! She had thought that he had the capacity to be decent, but apparently that was all just a ruse. She should've figured that, why else would he be so nice to her? He was a part of Evolution and they were nothing but trouble, had been that way since they were founded.  
  
She needed to cool off and rant to someone. Lita and Christian were doing a little sight-seeing today, though God knew why. They probably just wanted to go make out. It seemed everyone was pairing off nowadays. Maybe it was that spring fever thing and everyone just seemed to be falling under its spell. She needed to talk to someone though. She wracked her brain and finally came across a name that would help her out.  
  
She walked up to Chris's hotel room and rapped on it loudly. She could believe that he was still asleep and she wanted to wake him up right now to talk to her. She kept knocking on the door, getting louder with each knock.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, what is it?" Chris asked as he opened the door and saw Trish, "My beautiful ex-girlfriend!"  
  
"Oh good, you seem to be awake," Trish said, storming into the room. Chris just watched her walk in without being invited. How typical Trish. He just closed the door behind him and walked over to where she was now sitting on the couch.  
  
"You won't believe what I found out today!"  
  
"What did you find out?"  
  
"Well, for one, I just found out that you wear panties," Trish said, giving him an odd look as she looked to the closed bedroom door and a pair of hot pink lace panties bunched up in front of the door.  
  
Chris chuckled nervously, "Oh, those aren't mine, I mean, you know, I guess they were...in my bag or something, you know, stupid fans, when you're trying to sign things they just you know, slip things into your bag trying to get you or something, must've slipped out or something."  
  
"Why's the bedroom door closed?" Trish asked.  
  
"Why does it have to be open?" he asked, shooting down her question with one of his own.  
  
"Just wondering," she said, "Didn't figure you for one to pick up ring rats, so it must be someone in the company."  
  
"Its nobody, you don't know anything," Chris said, "So come on, why are you here?"  
  
"See, now I'm curious as to what is behind door number one, so I'm going to have to forgo the prize and go for the mystery."  
  
"Trish, you want to go downstairs and eat?" Now Chris was just being evasive. Trish was so tempted to just go to the door and open it and find out who was on the other side. She had her suspicions though, it was probably the right suspicion to have knowing Chris as well as she did.  
  
"Too bad I already ate," she said with a smirk.  
  
Her answer was finally shown as Stephanie came walking out, in one of Chris's button downs and a pair of his boxer shorts. She was stretching her arms over her head and Chris's eyes widened before he got up to push Stephanie back into the bedroom. Stephanie opened her eyes and saw Trish over Chris's shoulder and waved before Chris pushed her into the room and then closed the door.  
  
"She was um...just visiting and lost her room key so I let her stay with me."  
  
"She apparently lost her clothes too huh?" Trish said knowingly.  
  
"Well, you know, no pajamas, and shit, whatever, yes, Stephanie is in my room, fine, you got me!"  
  
"So back at the top of the batting order," Trish said, knowing the brunette had preceded her in Chris's life.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you can say that...you know, she is my go-to hitter," he said with a small smile.  
  
"And she's the reason we didn't work out..."  
  
"Trish, you're avoiding what you really came here to say and we both know it. Stephanie and I are old news, have been for years, but you, you're..."  
  
"Alone. It becomes glaringly obvious. I mean, Lita and Christian are together and happy. You and Stephanie are together and happy, Vic and Stevie are happy, everyone has someone and I'm alone."  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"I thought you'd be the one person who would be alone like me, but nope, wrong again."  
  
"What happened?" Chris asked her again.  
  
"Randy, you know how I told you about how he was being nice to me and all that?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"It was a fucking ambush!"  
  
"You were beaten up," Chris said, his ears perking up. He and Trish may have been broken up, but that didn't mean he had stopped caring about her, "If they beat you up, then you only have to tell me and--"  
  
"No, but get this, Randy was being nice to me because Molly is part of Evolution now!"  
  
"Wow," Chris said, digesting the words, "So she's part of Evolution huh?"  
  
"Yeah, and God, I can't believe I was nice to that jerk! I should've known."  
  
Trish let out an anguished groan at her stupidity. She had actually been nice to that stupid preppy boy. She thought that maybe he had had a kind bone in his body. Maybe she had misjudged him all this time, but she had just been right. It served her right to be so foolish when dealing with one of that stupid group. At least she had found out before they could get to her.  
  
"Trish, did he say that he was being nice to you as part of a plan?"  
  
Trish looked up sharply to see Stephanie standing in the doorway to the bedroom, clothed in her own clothes now, "Well, no, he didn't but--"  
  
"So you assumed it then?"  
  
"Why else would he start being nice to me?"  
  
"I think he likes you," Chris said, "I mean, you know. It makes sense. The guy never really had a chance to be nice to you before, maybe he's trying to make up for lost time."  
  
"Are you siding with HIM!"  
  
"No! I'm just saying, maybe, MAYBE you don't know the whole story. I'm not saying that he wasn't in the wrong with this."  
  
"You think he'd tell me!"  
  
Stephanie and Chris looked at each other and smirked those infamous smirks that used to get them into trouble. Trish sounded like an upset girlfriend right now more than anything else. Trish looked between the two of them and frowned. She had been around them before and knew that they were thinking along the same wavelength that nobody else knew.  
  
"Ok, what's going on, what is this little thing you're talking about with your eyes, tell me!" She demanded to know what they were thinking.  
  
"Maybe you like him," Stephanie said bluntly, "I think you like him Trish."  
  
"Ugh! I HATE him! HATE as in you know, dislike, wish him pain and pestilence forever, hope that he gets in a horrible primping accident!"  
  
"So much hatred," Chris said, "That's when you know."  
  
"Know what," Trish said, then saw their faces, "Oh, no, no, no, no, no! I'm NOT like you two! I genuinely hate Randy, he's been nothing but an asshole to me, and he's not going to change any time soon. He should just go rot in hell, he's...he's an ass."  
  
"Uh huh, she likes him," Stephanie said, "You like him Trish."  
  
"I do not! Yuck! I hate Randy! Even saying his name leaves a dirty taste in my mouth."  
  
"Oh, young love, its beautiful," Chris said, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.  
  
"You two are no help at all!"  
  
"What do you want us to say Trish," Chris said, "That he's an asshole and his sole motive was to set you up and knock you down because he knew Molly was a part of Evolution?"  
  
"Finally! YES, that's what I want to hear!"  
  
"Well, you're going to have to go somewhere else to find it!"  
  
"Oh, you two! I'm going to find someone who agrees with me!"  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
She stormed out of the room and saw Lita and Christian laughing as they walked down the hallway to their room. Christian was whispering into Lita's ear and she was wide-eyed before she would break out into an infectious laugh. Trish smiled triumphantly, finally finding people who would agree with her.  
  
"You guys!"  
  
"Oh hey Trish," Lita said, "Christian decided that sight-seeing was boring so we came back to the hotel for some different sight-seeing."  
  
"Yeah, all the sights I want to see are in our hotel room," Christian said lecherously.  
  
Trish made a face, "Guys, please, not while I'm around."  
  
"Sorry," they both said, but didn't mean it.  
  
"Look, I was with Chris who's with--"  
  
"Stephanie, we know, those two are like the worst secret-keepers in the world. But I guess as long as Vince doesn't get wind of it, they're fine."  
  
"Ok, good, you know then, and they think I like Randy, that's preposterous right?"  
  
"Do you?" Christian asked her.  
  
"What! What do you mean 'do I!"  
  
"Well, I mean, do you," Lita said, "I don't think its that far out there."  
  
"Did you not see him with Molly this morning, you were with me, you HAD to see, and he's been planning to attack me with Molly!"  
  
"Really, he told you that?"  
  
"No, but come on, what else could he have been doing! Being nice to me and all that!"  
  
"Trish, calm down," Christian said, "You know, when I was looking at Randy and Molly this morning, he didn't look too happy to be there. Didn't look like he was enjoying himself."  
  
"That's right, he looked kind of pissed actually," Lita agreed.  
  
"Yeah, maybe he doesn't like Molly at all," Christian said, "Hey, maybe he likes you Trish, that could explain--"  
  
"Not you too!"  
  
"Well, did he SAY that he was planning an attack?"  
  
"No, but Evolution guys! EV-O-LU-TION! They're always behind something."  
  
"True, but you know, he could just be--"  
  
Trish let out a low roar as she shoved past the both of them. Was everyone crack around here? Did they not see what Randy was really about? He was part of Evolution, they did bad things to good people, they were carousers, and just all around bad people. Randy was definitely one of them. With that stupid smirk of his on his face all the time. She hated that smirk, she'd love to kick that smirk off his face and just watch him fall to the ground in pain.  
  
Her thoughts were rudely interrupted when she saw Randy meandering down the hallway ahead of her. Her eyes turned hot with anger and she was seeing red. All she wanted to do was run at him and just ram her body into his knocking him down. How dare he plan against her and how dare he get her friends to go along with what he said!  
  
"Hey fucker!" she called out loudly.  
  
Randy looked up after feeling sorry for himself, he had found himself on this floor, how he didn't know, but he had nonetheless. Trish was standing before him a little ways and she looked pissed enough to tear him apart. Her breath was in short, angry, little gasps and her hands were clenched at her side and she looked ready to pounce. He thought she looked absolutely gorgeous.  
  
"Yeah, I'm talking to you!"  
  
"Um, yeah," Randy said.  
  
"How fucking dare you try to set me up!"  
  
"Trish, it wasn't like that, I only found out--"  
  
"Shut the fuck up, I don't care what you say, because you know what, you're just an asshole and try to do your worst Randy. I fucking dare you to do your goddamned worst to me!"  
  
"Trish, I'm sorry, I didn't know it would hurt you like this."  
  
"Oh give it up you idiot, I'm on to you and your little games, so just give it up, I'm sickened by you. So go running back to Molly and tell her that I know what's going on and she can beat me up, but I'm still going to take her title from her."  
  
Randy watched her turn and walk away, still huffy. How could he get her to believe that he wasn't in on any plan and that Molly being a part of Evolution? She was at a point where she wasn't going to believe anything she said, and he knew that. He just had to get past that. He would though.  
  
He was going to come to a point where Trish would not walk away from him again. 


	5. Chapter 5

"He lied to me, plain and simple. He lied to me."  
  
"I still don't see how he lied to you."  
  
"Lita, ugh, I don't want to talk about it anymore."  
  
Trish got up from the table she had been having a cup of coffee with Lita at, and started walking back the hotel. Nobody believed her when she told them that Randy had been planning this all along. Not Lita, not Christian, or Chris, or Stephanie. They all thought that he liked her and she liked him, and that just wasn't true.  
  
She walked through the doors of the hotel as they slid open to her and into the lobby. Hoping she wouldn't see anyone she knew she walked to the bank of elevators and hit the up button rapidly, wanting the elevator to come as quickly as possible. If nobody wanted to believe her than she just wouldn't talk to anyone at all. She'd stay holed up in her hotel all day until her flight tomorrow morning. She had everything she needed in her room, and maybe she needed some alone time.  
  
As she reached her room, she saw a figure leaning against the wall next to it. She took a deep breath and brought out her dirtiest look. Molly smirked at her as she crossed her arms. Trish stood there, glaring at her. It was like a showdown in a western, the two of them staring each other down.  
  
"So you heard about me joining up with Evolution I assume?"  
  
"Even if you are with Evolution, that doesn't make you any better than me," Trish said disdainfully.  
  
"I only have the best in the business behind me," Molly said, raising an eyebrow, "And it seems to me that you have...nobody behind you. So how do you expect to get anywhere if you don't even have a leg to stand on."  
  
"I don't need to be a chicken and let boys take care of my dirty work."  
  
"If you think that's what I'm doing..."  
  
"I know what you're doing Molly, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out--"  
  
"I'm surprised that it got through your ditzy brain then," Molly retorted.  
  
"Oh, that one really hurt Molly, didya come up with that yourself, or have you been working on that all day?"  
  
"You're just so jealous and I find it so funny," Molly said with a sarcastic laugh, "I don't blame you really. When you're so in love with Randy and then you see him and me, it's bound to make you go off your rocker." "Look, I don't care if you're sleeping with Randy on the side, because I hate him."  
  
Molly snorted, "Give it up Blondie we can all see through you. But you're not getting Randy. Not in a million years."  
  
"Ok, maybe you're hard of hearing or something, but I just said that I did NOT want Randy, I'm never going to want Randy, so take him! Just take him and leave me alone! The whole lot of you!"  
  
Molly simply laughed again, "Oh you can bet I'll have Randy. And I'll have him and the rest of Evolution destroy you and your pristine little image."  
  
Little did Molly know, but Christian and Chris Jericho had just turned the corner, having wanted to head down to the gym for a light work-out. They saw Molly and Trish having what appeared to be a heated argument, which wasn't unusual where Molly was concerned. She was a far cry from the innocent girl she used to be. They had caught the tail end of the conversation and walked up quietly behind Molly.  
  
"I'm not alone Molly," Trish said smugly as she saw her two friends behind Molly.  
  
"Yes, you are, nobody will come to your rescue. Oh wait, I'm sure if the reward is sleeping with you, then the boys will come running. It's sad to see someone so loose with themselves."  
  
Chris and Christian leaned in a little closer and said simultaneously, "BOO!"  
  
Molly screamed and turned around to see the two Canadians smiling mischievously at her. She looked like a deer caught in headlights for a moment before retaining her composure. Jericho gave a little wave with his fingers and Christian gave her a smile. She scowled and turned back to Trish.  
  
"You were saying about having nobody..." Trish said with a laugh.  
  
"Whatever, I'm gone."  
  
Molly left quickly and Chris and Christian laughed at her. Spouting off at the mouth as usual. Molly had certainly come to think too highly of herself. Maybe the whole power thing about the belt had corrupted her, as it had corrupted people in the past. Trish looked gratefully to the men before her.  
  
"I thought she would never leave," Trish said.  
  
"Lucky for you, we came along."  
  
"Yes, lucky for me."  
  
"I thought you were having coffee with Li," Christian said, looking around, "Did you ditch her!" "No," Trish said with a roll of her eyes, "We had a disagreement and I decided it would be best if we didn't discuss it any further and I left."  
  
"About Randy?" Chris asked, though one could tell that he already knew the answer.  
  
"You're not going to let up about this are you?"  
  
"Of course not...Trish, we DO want to see you happy. If it happens to be with the prep, then so be it. If he makes you happy--"  
  
"He drives me nuts! First he's all trying to be friendly, now he's trying to bring me down. Why in God's name would I let myself fall for someone like that, for someTHING like that!"  
  
"You can't really control who you fall in love with," Chris said.  
  
"But if you could, would you have chosen to fall in love with Stephanie?"  
  
"Yeah," Chris said without hesitation, "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"I do NOT choose to fall for Randy, I don't, so there, nothing going on between us and nothing ever will."  
  
"Ok, fine, if you want to live in that little world of denial, I hope it's fun," Chris said.  
  
"He's right you know," Christian added, "Trish, we are your friends, and we want what's best for you."  
  
"If that were true, there's NO way you would try to set me up with Randy, no chance."  
  
"He doesn't seem as bad as the other guys in Evolution," Christian said, "At least not to me."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"Great, has he brainwashed you guys too?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"I'm leaving this conversation now before you two start building a shrine to him."  
  
"Why don't you go see Stephanie, she's bored right now anyways, I'm sure she'd love the company," Chris said.  
  
"Oh no, no, no, don't try to fool me on that one Chris Jericho. I dated you remember, I know when you're lying. You set a whole little plan up with Stephanie and she's got something up her sleeve to try and convince me that Randy is some sort of god who I should be throwing myself at." "I don't think Stephanie would suggest you throw anything," Christian laughed.  
  
"Well, sometimes she wants to throw me out the window, but I think that's a whole different thing entirely," Chris put his two cents in.  
  
"I can relate to that one," Trish interrupted, "If it's all the same to you guys, I'm just going to go into my room and not think about Randy, and not want to be with Randy."  
  
"Ok, good luck with that," Christian called out as he and Chris walked away.  
  
Trish sighed happily, finally getting a moment's peace. She flopped down on the bed and stared up at the stucco ceiling in mock fascination. Why would any of her friends want her with Randy anyways? Was she really that desperate? She didn't think that she was that lonely; although sometimes she was lonely, especially when she saw all her friends happy and coupled off. But she would rather be with anyone other than Randy.  
  
She didn't care if he was cute, and had a certain sexiness about him. That was nothing anyways. Looks were nothing in the long run. Looks faded over time, so they weren't of great import anyways. She turned on her side and hugged a pillow to her chest. Her friends were starting to put crazy ideas inside her head. A knock sounded on her door and she got up reluctantly, knowing that was probably Stephanie on the other side of the door, concocting some kind of plan to convince her that Randy was the guy for her.  
  
She opened the door, "Steph, I'm really not in the mood to--"  
  
"Steph?" came a very masculine voice. A voice that Trish did not want to hear, and suddenly made her long for Stephanie instead.  
  
"Yes, my friend, Stephanie, I believe your master used to be married to her."  
  
"Why would Stephanie be around?"  
  
Trish only then realized that Chris and Stephanie were still keeping a secret about their relationship, "To see me, now that you know, why don't you just go away Randy?"  
  
"I brought this for you," he said, handing her a daisy.  
  
"Wow, could you get any more cheesy? Did you pick this out of your mommy's garden?"  
  
"Trish, I'm trying to make amends here. Look, I didn't know before we started talking that Molly was going to be a part of Evolution, I swear to God, it was a surprise to me, and I wanted to apologize for making you think that I had some sort of plan in store for you."  
  
"Fine, you said your piece, NOW will you leave?" she asked, because she was feeling herself at the breaking point. Randy did seem sincere, but how could she truly trust his motives when he was a part of Evolution. Evolution was a pack of brats and asses who only looked out for themselves and trampled on anyone else who got in their way.  
  
"Trish, would you please just hear me out? I'm not asking for much here."  
  
"Actually, you're asking me to ignore the fact that you are aligned with one of my worst enemies."  
  
"Ok...yeah, I am doing that."  
  
"Yeah, and that's a pretty big thing for me to ignore and I can't, so if you'll please leave me in peace, I think that would be the nicest thing you've ever done for me." Trish motioned to close the door, but Randy put his large hand on the door and pushed it back.  
  
"Trish, please, I'm not asking for much here," Randy pleaded. His words of never letting her walk away again were still fresh in his mind, and he was determined to make that come true.  
  
"Randy, for God's sake, what do you want from me!"  
  
"Go out with me," he said, "Then I'll be happy."  
  
"What, so you can have your little ambush on me, is that why?"  
  
"Trish, I'm not trying to ambush you alright, I...look, I like you, and I have for a while, and this thing with Molly, I didn't plan it, and I didn't want it to happen, especially since it came at the worst possible time. That's the truth, and that's it."  
  
"That's all well and nice Randy, but how am I supposed to believe anything you say? How can I possibly trust you?"  
  
"Can I at least earn it?"  
  
Trish sighed, "Randy, what do you want from me?"  
  
"The pleasure of your company."  
  
Trish knew that he wasn't going to give up without a fight, and he at least LOOKED sincere. She still had a hard time believing what he said because of the company he liked to keep. If he wasn't with Evolution, she would have no problem wanting to date him, but the fact was, he was in a group with a bunch of assholes, and that was that.  
  
She looked at him, "Randy, I don't know."  
  
Randy tried to suppress his smile. He was definitely wearing her down now. She usually would've shut the door on his face, but she was actually considering it. He considered this a minor victory. He just needed to be persistent.  
  
"Please, I'm not asking for much."  
  
"But don't you see you are. We're enemies."  
  
"Well, maybe we can change that."  
  
"I can't do it Randy, I'm sorry, I just can't."  
  
"Trish..."  
  
He pleading was met with the door in his face. Trish leaned against the door. Why did she feel so bad doing that? He had seemed like he was trying to be nice to her, maybe he did like her like he said. But the fact remained that he was part of the enemy, and as such, she couldn't go out with him. It wouldn't make sense.  
  
But not much made sense right now. 


	6. Chapter 6

1Lita rubbed her temples. When did Trish get so damn stubborn? She had thought her friend was level-headed, but it turned out that she wasn't. And she was the lucky person to be reaping all of those benefits. Somehow, she had ended up getting the lucky job of talking to Trish. Ok, it wasn't luck so much as it was her picking the short straw. Damn Christian for making them do that stupid game. They didn't have to do that little gloating dance when she lost. She was going to murder Chris, Stephanie, and her boyfriend in their sleep.

"And then he brought me a daisy, like that was suddenly supposed to make me fall in love with him or something. Can you imagine? I mean, a freaking daisy, what do I look like, a fifth grader just waiting for her first crush to notice her, can you believe the gall of this guy!" Trish rambled on and on as Lita yawned.

"Trish--"

"And then he practically asked me out on a date. I can just imagine what a date with him would be like...it would probably end with an ambush, knowing him. He'd walk me to my door, and just when I walk into my room, I'd get jumped, it's all so transparent."

Lita sighed, "Trish, how do you know his intentions are wrong?"

"Because he's part of Evolution, that's how I know that they're wrong. Do I need any further proof of that?"

"Him being a part of Evolution is not indicative of his person."

"Isn't it though, aren't you only as good as the company you keep?" Trish said, thinking that she got away with one right there.

"But maybe he's different and maybe you're not giving him enough of an opportunity to show that."

"So what are you trying to say?"

"Go out with him once. See how it is, if he turns out to be horrible, then I give you permission to tell me about it for the rest of my life...which you'll probably do anyways," Lita muttered that last part under her breath.

"What was that?" Trish asked, her eyes becoming narrow slits of suspicion.

"I said, just trying it out. See if you like going out with him. You never know, he could turn out to be a really great guy. Give him a chance."

"I can't believe you are telling me to go out with a guy who is horrible. Who is a part of Evolution even! I mean, what good qualities could he possibly have?"

"He's good-looking."

"Yeah, maybe if you're legally blind and you can't properly see him," Trish spat out.

"Oh come on now," Lita said, tilting her head to the side to give her friend a look, "You know that he is gorgeous, even I can say that he's gorgeous and you know that I have Christian."

"Well then that's your problem Li, because I find him utterly repulsive."

"Why are you fighting this?"

"Fighting what?" Trish asked, staring Lita head on. She didn't understand what everyone else was seeing. She thought they were crazy to see anything at all. It was like they could look past the fact that he was in Evolution, but they obviously didn't understand Evolution if they thought that the four men were anything but scumbags.

"Your attraction to Randy," Lita answered as if Trish should know this already. "Just admit that you like him, or you're attracted to him, I promise you that it'll make you feel better."

Trish laughed loudly at her friend for several moments, actually grabbing her stomach in laughter. That was the silliest thing ever. Her have feelings of attraction for Randy Orton? The same Randy Orton who touted himself as the "Legend Killer," which consisted of beating up on old ladies and men. No, she did not find that kind of behavior attractive in the slightest.

"You've got it all wrong Lita. I have nothing but disdain for the man, and that's not going to change."

"You're worse than Chris and Stephanie, you know that. I mean, the two of them hated each other just to cover up the fact they liked each other and what did it bring them, nothing. When Chris dated you, could you say he was happy?"

"He was happy," she lied, knowing that wasn't the truth. In Chris's life, she had been a placeholder. Of course, Chris had never said that or treated her like that, but she knew; she knew that his heart was elsewhere, even though he cared about her very much.

"Yeah, he was happy, but Trish, was it what he wanted?" Lita said, prompting her friend to answer in the way she wanted so that she could goad Trish into admitting what everyone else knew.

"No! Fine, is that what you want to hear, no, it wasn't what he wanted!" she said her breath coming out in pants she was so angry.

"Trish, you like Randy, ok, maybe it's because he's been lavishing you with attention, but you like him."

Trish looked away from Lita and folded her arms, "He's not what I want."

"Give yourself a chance, give him a chance. You never know what you're going to be missing when you don't take a chance. I took a chance with Christian. Sometimes you have to take that chance before it slips away."

"And if I get beat up because of it? If I walk into a trap?"

"Then you can tell me, and Christian, and Chris, and Stephanie that you told us so, and you can gloat about it for the rest of your life, and we won't say anything at all."

"Do I have your word on that?" Trish said, extending her hand. Lita rolled her eyes and stuck out her hand to shake with Trish. Trish smiled triumphantly. "You just wait and see Lita, he's up to something, and when he finally pulls whatever lame plan he has out of his bag, I will be able to gloat forever. I might even do it every time we see each other."

"And if you like Randy and you end up with him, then you know what Trish? Me, and Christian, and Chris, and Stephanie, we all get to gloat to YOU, and you can't say anything," Lita said with a proud smile. "So I hope that you can handle that when it turns out we were right."

"Ha! Not going to happen," Trish said.

"Whatever Trish, whatever," Lita said, "I'm outta here, Christian is taking me bungee jumping at this theme park place."

"Christian is going bungee jumping?" Trish asked incredulously. "Since when does Christian bungee jump?"

"Since he took a chance on me," Lita said waving and walking out the door. She blew out a breath of relief to be away from Trish for at least the rest of the afternoon and evening. That stubborn behavior of hers was a handful and hopefully Randy could keep it in check once Trish realized the truth. And she would realize it, Lita had faith. She walked to her hotel room to find Christian, Stephanie, and Chris all waiting anxiously.

"So how did it go?" Stephanie asked.

"I want to kill you guys for making me go."

"It was up to the straws babe, nothing you could do since we did it in a dignified and unbiased manner," Christian said.

"You only say that because you didn't get the damn short straw," Lita said, pulling said straw out of her pocket and throwing it at her boyfriend. "Although I think I got through to her, if nothing else."

"Then see, you were the best person for the job," Chris said with a smile. Lita gave him a dirty look in exchange. One that could freeze up every ocean. "Or not..."

"Next time I am exempt because I had to listen to her ramble on and on about how much she hated Randy, and it was tiring you guys, so tiring."

"But you think that you got through?" Stephanie asked again.

"Yeah, I think I got through."

Trish ran a hand through her hair, trying to get rid of any of the loose knots in it. She checked her makeup one more time before she went to look for Randy. If she was going to be giving this guy the benefit of the doubt ONE time, and one time only, she was at least going to look as awesome as possible. It would make that bastard regret ever having a plan with her.

She went out into the hallway and started to go down to the lobbv where she knew the wrestlers congregated. She was no more than fifteen feet when she saw two people talking in front of a door. Upon closer inspection, she found it to be Stacy and Randy. Stacy looked to be sidling up to Randy as he stood there.

"So Randy, you can take me out can't you? I mean, you don't have a girlfriend right?" Stacy said coyly, flipping her hair out of her face and against her back to show off her long neck.

"I don't feel like going out tonight Stacy, if that's alright with you," Randy said. He wasn't in the mood to go out since Trish had rejected him once again. It was Trish that he wanted, and he didn't want to stop until she was his.

"Come on Randy," Stacy said, pulling at his collar. "I really want to go out and I want to go with you."

"I'm sure you could find a bunch of guys that would love to go out with you tonight. You should go find one of them and have them take you out."

Stacy had to lay it on thick now, she really wanted Randy to take her out. She had had her eye on him for a long time, and now that she had confirmed that he wasn't seeing anyone, she wanted him all for herself. She just hoped that he was going to give in to her charms and take her out. And then after he took her out, she could show him a good time in her hotel room.

She took a small step closer to him so that there were only a few centimeters apart and Randy stared blandly into her eyes. She licked her lips in what she thought was a tantalizing manner, but to Randy, it seemed kind of desperate. She leaned in closer when Randy felt someone else's presence and turned his head to the side to see Trish standing there, her arms crossed and her foot tapping against the ground impatiently.

"Trish!" Randy said, literally pushing Stacy out of the way like she was a pile of trash ready to fall on him. He rushed over to Trish and catching his breath, coolly said, "Hi, how are you?"

"I"m fine, you look good too, with Stacy and everything like that. I'm sorry to bother you, I was just taken by surprise," Trish said, then her voice lowered to a venomous hiss, "I guess this is the kind of game you like to play huh? I guess I walked in on whatever would've happened to me had I agreed to go on a date with you. So not only is Molly in on this little scheme, but now Stacy is too. How convenient. Do you have any other crazy divas hanging around ready to kick my ass? Is Gail Kim right around the corner?"

Trish knew this was going to happen. She was right and Lita and the rest of them were wrong. She was going to gloat about this one for a very long time. She knew that she had been right all along. She never should've listened to Lita; she knew it would only end up with her looking like a fool.

"Trish, Stacy is the one that--"

"You're not welcome here Trish," Stacy said, a sneer on her face as she regarded the other blonde in the hallway. She wasn't about to lose Randy to this short, little runt of a woman.

"It's the hallway Stacy, and if I'm correct about this, I think it's free to walk down if I so desire."

"Just leave us alone," Stacy said, not caring what Trish was talking about, "Randy and I were having a serious discussion."

"About what, where your brain fell out so you could retrace your steps and find it again," Trish responded as Stacy huffed and stomped her foot. Randy chuckled a little at the display which only served to make Stacy more upset.

"Randy, are you just going to let her talk to me like that?" Stacy asked, frowning as Randy kind of gave her a half-shrug.

"I thought it was kind of funny, actually."

Stacy's face scrunched up in anger and she stomped her foot again in petulance. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She frowned once more and then opened her mouth to speak, but staring at Trish and Randy, she just let out a frustrated squeal and stomped off in the other direction.

"I thought I saw flames in her eyes," Randy said, turning to Trish, who was surprisingly still there.

"Yeah," Trish said, then stood uncomfortably. "Look, I was just--"

"I didn't want to go out with Stacy, she was coming on to me. I really didn't--"

"I don't care," she said, interrupting. "Look this is how it is...I was talking with Lita and she and some of my other friends are convinced that I should give you a chance. A date."

Randy's heart stopped at the word, "date." Trish had just said the word, "date." In context to him and her, a date. He almost couldn't process the concept. Was she going to agree to a date? He almost couldn't believe that this was true. If he pinched himself, would it hurt? And who besides Lita helped Trish discover this because he had to send them a fruit basket or flowers or something to adequately show them how joyous he was.

"So what do you say?"

Randy realized he hadn't been listening to what she was saying as her voice had faded ot just background noise to his own inner conversation. "Um, what did you say again?"

"I said, we can go out on the date you so desperately want to go out on, but I swear to God, one mistake Orton, ONE mistake and I will be so gone you'll think I disappeared."

"I promise that won't happen."

"Another condition, I don't want to see any of your Evolution buddies on our date. If I see the whites of their eyes, I will have my friends kick your ass. And Evolution's too for the hell of it."

"Ok, I can live with those stipulations," Randy nodded. He would've agreed to anything in that moment just to get a date with Trish.

"Good, as long as we're clear on the stipulations of this date, then you can take me out at your convenience, I'm free whenever."

"Tonight? Are you free tonight?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I can do tonight, if that's what you want."

"Fine, then tonight I'll let you take me out, but Randy, you screw up, and you will never see me again. My friends are the one who are deluded enough to think that I'm attracted to you or you are attracted to me, and I feel they are very wrong. I am going on this date so that I can gloat to them about the fact that I hate your guts. I just wanted you to go into this date knowing that my only intention is to prove to my friends that you are a nasty, vile human being and not someone that I want to spend my time with. I'll see you at seven."

Well, that seemed to take the wind out of his sails a little, but at least she was being honest with him. He would just have to make this date the best one she had ever been on and make sure that nothing went wrong. He only had a few hours to plan it, and that would be a tight schedule.

But he had to do it. He wasn't going to screw this up.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad that you're enjoying this story as its such a departure from my usual pairing. I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I have a lot of other fics, and I try to udpate all of them with some sort of regularity, even though I hardly succeed. Anyways, enjoy the chapter, and keep reviewing. :)

* * *

"So you're going out with him tonight?"

"It's nothing big Chris, I just want him off my back."

"Uh huh...off your back," he said, his voice quiet for the latter part of that statement. He looked to Stephanie who was perched in his lap and he gave her a knowing look. Stephanie ducked her head a little and looked over to Trish, raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, what's with the look?" Trish asked, her voice getting agitated.

"Nothing," Stephanie said, "But I just think that's the most lame reason I've ever heard. You're going out with him to get him off your back. That's not why."

"Yes it is!" Trish exclaimed, pounding her fist on the table. "What else am I supposed to do huh? He won't leave me alone!"

"Well, you can just tell him, in a CALM manner, that you aren't interested," Stephanie said, "Did you try that?"

"I think that's a little too rational for her right now," Chris joked, then shut up when Trish glared at him. "Or not..."

"I tried that."

"Calm manner?" Stephanie reiterated.

"As calm as I can be when that slimebucket is around me."

"Oh how charming, you call him slimebucket, they already have pet names," Chris laughed. Stephanie joined in on it, much to Trish's dismay as her anger threatened to reach a boiling point. "Trish, at least admit to yourself that you want to go out with him, that you're even just a little bit attracted to him."

"I wouldn't be attracted to him if he was my dream guy."

"So what is your dream guy?" Stephanie asked, a smirk ready to burst on her face at any moment. "And if you say blonde, blue-eyed, Canadian, I might get the wrong idea and pummel you."

Trish managed to smile at that one. "I just want Randy away from me, and if we have the worst time tonight, then he'll leave me alone, and that's exactly what I plan on doing."

"So you're going to sabotage your date with him so he figures out that you don't want him?"

"Exactly," Trish nodded. "I figure if I'm the worst date he's ever had, he won't have this stupid crush on me or whatever. Or, if I go on this date, his true colors will be revealed and you can all see him for the toad that he is."

"I still don't see why you would intentionally want to ruin your date?" Stephanie pondered, looking to Chris as if he had the answer.

"Because, like I've said a million times before, I hate the guy, and if he gets the point, then he'll be forever off my back."

"Trish, will you at least entertain the possibility that you might have a good time tonight?" Stephanie pleaded, knowing that if Trish gave Randy half a chance, she might actually like the guy.

"But I know that I won't," Trish said, like she knew all the answers before the questions were asked.

"Fine, I guess that's your prerogative," Chris said, "But we tried to help."

"Randy is part of the bad guys!"

"Every team of bad guys has the one guy who's just dying to turn good," Stephanie pointed out, rather astutely, and speaking of her extensive knowledge of the nature of filmmaking and plot contrivance.

"Then with my luck, it's Dave...I better go and get ready, or maybe I should deliberately make myself look like shit," she said, thinking aloud.

"Whatever you say, good luck!"

Trish got up and left their hotel room. Stephanie and Chris watched her go, each sighing to themselves. They looked at each other and laughed, both of them thinking the same thing...that Trish was deluding herself. How could someone that was so smart, be so simultaneously oblivious to an obvious situation?

"So do you think she'll come around?" Chris inquired of his girlfriend.

"I don't know, she's almost as stubborn as we are, and we figured it out eventually."

"But it took us a while, I did keep denying that I was madly in love with you, running into the arms of other women I didn't love, trying to forget that you were the one who ruined me."

"Maybe Trish will get it right on the first try...and maybe it's time to tell my parents about us..."

"Really, but--"She put a finger to his lips, replacing it shortly thereafter with her mouth.

Trish ended up looking nice, in a tight-fitting, filmy white dress. It wasn't fancy, but it was date-appropriate. She might as well lead him on a little bit before she showed her "true colors." Now all she had to do was wait for Randy. She kind of hoped he wouldn't show and she would be saved from this stupid date. But she never had that kind of luck, so she wasn't banking on him standing her up.

Randy was indeed completely ready in his gray button-down, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and black, pressed slacks. He wanted to make the best impression possible on Trish. This was his one chance to impress her and he had to capitalized on it, or lose any possibility he had with her. He grabbed the flower he had gotten for her and went down to her room.

She answered the door on the second knock. "Right on time. At least you know how to tell time, I was beginning to doubt it," she snotted.

"Well, I'm glad I could surpass your expectations," he said good-naturedly, handing her the violet he had bought for her. She took it and gave him the tiniest of smiles.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I didn't know what kind you liked, so I made a guess."

"It's fine," she said. "Are we going now?"

"Yeah, if you're ready."

"I am if you are."

"I am."

She let Randy lead her out of her room, but when he attempted to put his arm around her, she shirked her body out of the way. Randy gave a small sigh, but didn't let it get him down. He was going to win her over soon anyways. She followed him out to a waiting limo. She was slightly impressed, but she didn't let him know that. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

He was being the perfect gentleman, playing up every angle that he could. She did find it nice to be on a date with a guy who had enough foresight to be a gentleman to her. She just wished that it wasn't Randy. She was not going to go to her friends tomorrow and bite her tongue to admit that they were right and she was wrong. She was going to be right, and that was the end of the story.

He took her to some really fancy Japanese place, low lights, private rooms, and in the middle, a huge sushi bar, with a little conveyor belt with sushi rolling around on it, letting the customers choose what they wanted. It was an impressive spread, and Trish had to wonder briefly how Randy knew that she really enjoyed Japanese food.

"So who let the beans spill?" she asked as they stood for the hostess to come greet them and show them to their table.

"What do you mean?"

"You couldn't have known that I love sushi before you even got to know me, so which one of my friends let you know what I liked."

"None of them. This is one of the fanciest places in town, and I was just hoping for the best," Randy shrugged. That was the complete truth too. He had just asked around as to what the best restaurant in town was, and this place kept coming back to him.

"Yeah, I'm so sure," Trish mumbled, intending to interrogate her friends until one of them fessed up to being the culprit. The hostess came to greet them and took them to one of the private rooms, partitioned off by paper walls. She took her shoes off and Randy did the same as they sat down at the low table.

"I wasn't expecting such a nice place," Randy said, sounding stupid because he had picked out the place.

"Never been here before then," Trish said, leaning her chin on her hands.

"No, I just asked people at the hotel what the best restaurant was and this one seemed the best out of all of them. I wouldn't go bother your friends to find out information about you," he told her, and it was true, he wouldn't do something like that.

"Well maybe you should get a medal then," Trish said, bored as she looked around at the bare room, wishing she was not literally stuck in here with Randy.

"So your match was really great at Raw," he told her, trying to make conversation.

"It's easy when you have no competition," Trish answered. "You can tell that to your stupid, little partner Molly. She doesn't stand a chance with me."

"Um, how about we just not talk about Evolution tonight?" Randy suggested, hoping that she would take that bait. He really didn't want to talk about the group he belonged to, because tonight, as far as he was concerned, Evolution didn't exist to him. He just wanted a nice night with Trish, one that didn't have to bring up anything other than the two of them.

"Yeah, and that's why you bring up wrestling," Trish snapped. "Because Evolution is such a tiny, small part of WWE."

"Ok, so we're the biggest faction on television right now, there's a lot more to me that you don't know. I'm not just what you see on television."

"Could've fooled me."

"If I was just like the guy I am with Evolution, do you think that I would be sitting here with you know, busting my ass to try and make this evening enjoyable for you? I'm trying really hard here Trish, because I like you, and you won't even give me a fair chance. I haven't judged you once since we met, not once, and yet you continue to judge me for something that I've repeatedly said didn't matter!"

Randy was exasperated, and he didn't really want to get angry with Trish, knowing that she could just dish at him right back, but if she didn't even want to try with him, what was the point? She wasn't going to change his mind, and a part of his was starting to regret even asking her out tonight. He wanted a nice evening, but she refused to even try. Maybe he really couldn't break through her defenses. Maybe she really was a lost cause that he should just give up on.

Trish felt bad. She wasn't a mean person by nature, but she was looking at his group of friends, and then judging him by that standard. She didn't really like hating someone so vehemently, and she knew that Randy really was trying. Maybe the least she could was try, she didn't really have anything to lose.

"I'm sorry," she said, trying not to sound flippant. "You're right, I really wasn't giving you a chance, and that's so unfair of me to do, so ok, let's have fun, it's the least I can do right."

Randy didn't think that was going to work. He thought she was going to stand up from the table (a little carefully since they were sitting on pillows on the ground), and leave, without a word, maybe a glare, and definitely with an enormous amount of hatred reverberating off of her. But she simply settled herself into her seat (read: pillow) and looked at him intently. So taken aback was he, that he didn't know what to say.

"I never said I didn't reserve the right to shock you," Trish answered with a glib smile.

"Well, you just accomplished just that," he told her. "Thank you though. I really tried to make this evening enjoyable for you."

"It is...now. I'm starving and I love all this food, you're probably going to have to pay big bucks because I plan on ordering a lot of stuff."

"To be honest, I've never really had sushi or anything," Randy said.

"Really? And you took me here when you didn't even know you'd like it?" she laughed. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you. Unless you have an affinity to fish of any kind."

"I'm up for anything."

Trish took over the duties of ordering the food, and Randy didn't complain once, even though he wasn't sure that he would like those little egg thingies that he didn't even want to know what part of the fish it came from. But she made good choices and he was having a good time. And she looked like she was having a good time too, which delighted him. He was happy just being able to smile at her and not look like a stupid fool, or some sort of stalker. Not that he had ever stalked her or anything, he wasn't crazy.

When they were done with their dinner, they walked out of the restaurant, and Randy dared to put his arm around her waist. Trish tensed for a second, but she let the contact be, she was trying to be nice after all. And she couldn't be nice if she didn't let him touch her at all. She wasn't a doll after all. Inside, Randy was jumping up and down, she was actually going along with him, and it was so nice.

They walked down the street a little, having told the limo driver that they would be back in a little while. They were in Southern California and it was a balmy late summer's evening, and they were in a nice neighborhood, so they didn't feel unsafe walking around after dark. And Randy was there, and she was a wrestler, and felt they could protect themselves should they need to.

"I'm glad that we're in California tonight, it's so nice out," Randy said.

"Yeah, it is," Trish answered. "I bet it's freezing on the East Coast."

"Yeah, it probably is. You live in Toronto though right?"

"Yup, it's where I'm from you know. And I like being up there, it's just familiar, and when you're constantly on the road, a little familiarity is always nice to come back to."

"I feel you there," Randy nodded. "But I wouldn't trade this life for anything."

"Even if you're with Evolution?" 

"Dave's a cool guy," Randy answered. That was all he said, and Trish would've been deaf and dumb if she hadn't noticed that. She didn't know if he was thinking about what to say next, or if that was in, but when another moment of silence passed, she opened her mouth to speak.

"That leaves three members unaccounted for."

"Yeah," he laughed shallowly. "It does, doesn't it?"

"So you're saying that Dave is the only worthwhile member of the group."

"You said it, I didn't."

"Oh, so this is your way of saying it without actually saying it," she nodded in understanding. "I get what you're saying though. Nobody likes any of them anyways. How did you get mixed in with them?"

"They asked, I was a rookie and just coming off an injury and there they were. You just want to fit in, in this business. You want to make it to the top and when Ric Flair and Triple H ask you to be in a group with them, you hardly think about the consequences. And then when I really did feel like getting out, Dave joined, for the same reasons, and he's my best friend, and you don't desert your best friends."

"Wow, I never looked at it that way," Trish said quietly. "I think I've misunderstood a lot of things about you Randy."

"Didn't think that I actually was loyal to them for any good reasons huh?"

"No, I didn't."

"Well, Dave's a good guy. He just got caught up in the same game. We want to be on top, and you do what you have to do. Sometimes Dave can be a jerk like them, but most of the time, he's not."

"That's good to know."

"You want to go back to the hotel now?" he asked as he saw her shiver a little.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired."

Randy nodded and put his large hand on the small of her back, leading her back in the direction of the limo. Once they were inside, Trish leaned her head on Randy's shoulder, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. Probably because she had worked yesterday and she hadn't really gotten that much rest. She didn't even realize she was laying on Randy, but he didn't mind at all. Tonight was like...well, it was perfect, and that was all he wanted to say, lest he jinx himself and she turned him down for another date. And he really wanted another date.

He walked her up to her hotel room and looked down, embarrassed suddenly, because he didn't know how to end this date. Not that he wanted it to end, but he didn't know what to say. Luckily, she spoke first. "I underestimated you Randy, and I'm sorry for that. Thank you for a great night."

"You're welcome, thank you for actually giving me a chance."

"I'll have to give you another chance soon," she said, leaning up to kiss his cheek, which melted Randy to the spot where he was standing. Trish walked into her hotel room, leaving Randy to float back to his room.

Trish turned on the light and gasped suddenly, dropping her purse. Sitting at the table in the common room of her hotel room were Molly, Hunter, and Flair, all looking very smug. Hunter was in the middle of the other two, playing the obvious leader, and Trish stood there, dumbfounded as to how they got themselves in there. She was so stunned, that by the time she turned to leave, Flair was already in front of the door, blocking it. She hadn't even seen him get out of his seat, her body was in such a delay. Hunter stood up and went up to her.

"Well, it's about time you showed up. We've been waiting for you."


	8. Chapter 8

"Waiting for me?"

"Yeah, you took forever, you must've had a good time," Hunter said, but his tone wasn't happy for her. "You look nice, doesn't she look nice Mol?"

"Just precious," Molly said scornfully.

"All for our boy Randy…lucky guy," Hunter told her, giving her a lecherous grin. That grin was currently sending chills straight down Trish's spine.

Trish was nervous from the looks that Hunter was giving her. They were by no means nice, and they held an anger just behind them. She was almost too scared to speak at the moment, and she didn't even know what she would say if she did have the ability to control her speech. Molly wasn't being any better; her looks were sending daggers through Trish. Ric just looked drunk or something.

"Look, how did you get in here?" Trish asked, thinking it a stupid question, but she felt like she needed to stall. For what she was stalling for, she had no idea, but she knew that she was stalling for something. Maybe something big.

"It's easy," Hunter answered, like she expected him to. If anything, she knew who the clear-cut leader of Evolution was. If she wasn't in such dire straits, she might laugh at how the other two only spoke when being spoken to. "If you have the right skills."

"Why are you even in here?" Trish asked, getting down to what she needed to know.

"Well, it seems that Randy has taken a liking to you," Hunter answered. "And we just wanted to see for ourselves if you were worthy enough for our friend. He is an important part of Evolution after all."

That was bullshit and she knew it. Trish may have been frightened, but she hadn't lost her ability to think. Not to mention the looks that Hunter and the others were still giving her were still nowhere near positive. Trish was trying to mentally calculate how fast it would take her to run to the door, and open it, escaping just in time to get away from them.

"You've seen me, so now I think you should go," Trish said as firmly as her voice would allow.

"But we haven't even gotten to talk, don't you want to talk Trish?" Molly said, smirking as she saw Trish eyeing the door.

"I'm tired, and I would like to go, so if you'll excuse me, I would like it if you would leave right now."

"No, I don't think we're going to do that."

"Look, you are breaking and entering. I could call the cops on all of you, and then what, huh, Hunter? Then what are you going to do?"

"You'd never make it to the phone," Hunter said calmly. "Besides, Randy's taken care of everything."

Trish's heart dropped into her stomach at the comment. She had not for one second thought to implicate Randy, even though she had predicted it not days before. But after tonight, she didn't think that Randy would set her up. She had had a good time with him, and she couldn't fathom that it was all part of a set-up. But what did she know about Randy? He

could've just been a very good actor…a very, very good actor. She was starting to feel a little bit betrayed.

"Randy? What did he take care of?"

"He got you out of here didn't he? He got you to go out tonight so that we could show up. He's brilliant like that."

"But why?" Trish asked, suddenly feeling like the room was caving in on her.

"Because you want what I have," Molly said, "And we have to make sure that you don't get it. Evolution has the gold, we are the winners in this company, and I am not going to lose my belt to a loser like you. You are nothing Trish, you are nothing but a whore, and you will never get your hands on my title."

"So you broke in here just to tell me that I'll never win your title off of you?" Trish asked. Anything to keep them talking.

"Well, not just that," Molly said, then looked to Hunter who was now stalking towards Trish.

"What…what are you going to do?" Trish said, backing up even as he was walking over.

So many bad thoughts were running through his mind at the moment. She knew that Hunter was capable of some pretty awful things, and he probably had no qualms about doing those pretty awful things. He was just the type of guy who would be willing to do the kind of things that would scare the hell out of you.

He didn't have time to answer that as he grabbed her by the arm. Trish tried to struggle out of it, but he had a very large arm, and it was not going to budge because her tiny arm had tried to push it away. He wrenched her arm behind her back and she gasped at the kind of pressure he was putting on her with his grabbing. She tried to reach up with her free hand to

give him an eye rake, but Hunter grabbed it before she could and wrenched that one behind her back as well.

She didn't want to cry, but she was seriously on the verge of doing just that. She couldn't believe that Randy had set her up like this. He had seemed so genuine, and not just that, but she had had a good time. She was scared now, terrified actually. She didn't even want to speculate to what Hunter could do to her. She hoped that anything…physical in the sexual sense was not on the agenda.

But that wasn't what was going to happen as Molly walked up to Trish, scrutinizing her carefully. Trish looked her straight in the eye. She might not be able to take Hunter, but she knew that she could take Molly, and she wasn't going to have this pissant, little girl think that she was weak in any way.

"Just think of this as protecting my interests. It doesn't have a lot to do with you, just the fact that you want to wrestle me, and I have to look out for myself. And now that I'm part of Evolution, they are here to help me. They have this thing, where they like to take care of their own," Molly told her. "Randy was just looking out for me, sweet thing."

"Shut up," Trish hissed, the winced when Hunter held her tighter.

"I don't think that meant to talk Trish," Hunter said. "I think that meant to shut up and listen."

"I'm not going to listen to anything that any of you have to say. You're all a bunch of assholes anyways, especially you Molly!"

Trish would've said more but she couldn't, not with Molly's fist connecting with her cheek. She screamed out of pain, feeling like her jaw was broken. Her face was already going numb as she slowly turned her head back to Molly, showing that she wasn't going to be intimidated.

"Did that get my point across?" Molly asked vindictively.

"I'm not going to listen to you!" Trish screamed. This just earned her another hit from Molly, but she wasn't going to back down. She didn't have to back down. Her arm was numb too, Hunter gripping it almost impossibly hard. She wanted to whimper in pain, but she wouldn't give them the power of knowledge; knowledge that they were hurting her.

"You better listen to her, if you know what's good for you," Hunter told her, his voice raspy and right against her ear. She could feel some of her hair brushing against her face, his warm breath causing it to flutter slightly. She took a deep breath and contemplated the different ways that she could get out of this situation. None of them seemed viable at the moment and Molly's second blow had hit her temple and she was feeling woozy.

"Why don't you just get the hell out of here, you've told me what you needed to tell me, and you've already tried to intimidate me, just leave."

"No, I'm not through."

Trish figured now was the perfect moment to get the hell out of here. She knew that this probably wouldn't work, and she was stupid for trying it. If this didn't work, then she would be in more trouble than she had ever been in her entire life because there would be no escape from this. There would be nowhere to go, and nobody to save her. But she at least had to try.

Since Hunter was using all his force to hold her, she could use him as an anchor. She leaned back and thanked God for her flexibility as she kicked up, hitting Molly straight in the chin. Molly stumbled backwards, and in his shock, Hunter let go of Trish. Seeing her opportunity, she broke free from him as he bent to check on Molly. By the time that Hunter realized that Trish had broken free, she was above him, and as he looked up, she gave him a roundhouse kick, much like the chick kick she used in the ring.

Flair tried to grab her, but he was drunk and she only needed to duck under his arms to get away. She ran for the door and opened it quickly, tumbling out into the hallway, tripping over her own feet. She could hear them yelling at each other in the bedroom, and she crawled a few feet before stumbling to her feet. She ran around the corner, took a deep breath and headed for the stairs, pushing the door open loudly, not caring that they might hear her.

She climbed the stairs hastily, sometimes missing a step or two and falling for a moment before picking herself up. Chris and Stephanie, and Lita and Christian were two stories up, and she made the last few steps, throwing the door open and breaking out in a dead run. She came up to Lita and Christian's room first and pounded on the door.

Lita heard the door since she was in the living room area while Christian was in the shower. She got up from the couch and went to the door, opening it to see Trish leaning heavily against the wall. She practically collapsed into the room, and Lita had to catch her, helping her into the room.

"Trish, what happened!"

"I just need to stay here, I can't go back…I can't," she said, her breathing labored and her voice frantic.

"Back? Back to what?"

"My room, they could still be there," she said, brokenly.

"Trish, did Randy try something on you? Did he try to force you to--"

"No, they set me up, they all set me up," Trish said, a few tears escaping.

"Ok Trish, we need to get you to calm down, come on, let's sit." Lita led Trish over to the couch and helped her sit down. She looked at Trish and saw a huge bruise forming on the entire right side of her face, but it seemed to be the worst around her temple and her eye. She lightly touched it, causing Trish to hiss in pain. "I'm going to get you some ice for that, and then we'll talk. Do you want me to call Chris and Stephanie? Is this something that is better for five heads instead of three?"

"Yeah," Trish said, looking up gratefully at Lita.

"Ok, don't worry."

Lita got up off the couch and looked around for something to put the ice in. She figured that a towel would work, and maybe a shower cap so the ice wouldn't leak. She walked into the bathroom and grabbed a fresh towel off the rack and the little box that the hotel gave you that contained a shower cap, for some reason or another. She walked up to the shower and pulled back the curtain.

"So NOW you want to join me?" Christian said lecherously.

"No, I need you to get the hell out of there."

"I'm not done."

"Well, finish in the next two minutes," she said shortly.

"Why?"

"Trish is here, something happened, her face is all bruised. I've got my suspicions, but she wants us, and I think we should be there for her. So get your naked ass dressed and out there. I'm calling Chris and Stephanie."

Christian visibly paled when he heard that. "I'll be out in a second."

"Thank you," she said, leaning in to kiss him, despite him being soaking wet.

Lita left the bathroom and made a beeline for the phone, dialing the number for Chris and Stephanie's hotel room (though if anybody asked, Chris was sleeping alone). She tapped her fingers on the nightstand, waiting for somebody to answer. They hadn't said they were going out tonight, so they should be there.

"Hello?" came Chris's groggy, sleep-ridden voice.

"Chris, it's Lita."

"Oh hey, sorry I didn't answer sooner, we had an early night."

"So no action going on over there," Lita teased, then realized that was grossly inappropriate at a time like this. "Sorry, I need you guys to come over."

"Lita, we're really tired. We normally would, but we're just beat, can it wait?" Chris answered, yawning.

"No, it really can't Chris. Something happened with Trish, she wants us all here."

With the mention of Trish, Chris perked up, forgetting that he had been fast asleep not moments earlier. His heart was struck with fear when he thought that Trish might be hurt. If it was Randy, Chris was going to kick his ass from here across the country, and everywhere in between. He had thought that Randy was a good enough guy to take Trish out, but it seemed he was wrong.

"Ok, we'll be there," Chris said, hanging up the phone quickly and shaking Stephanie, who was still asleep next to him. "Steph, hun, wake up."

"No," Stephanie grumbled. "Not tonight Chris, any night but tonight."

"It's Trish, something happened, we need to go," Chris told her. Stephanie shot up out of bed and stared at Chris.

"What happened?"

"I don't know yet, we have to go to Lita and Christian's room. Just throw a jacket on," he said, noting how she was wearing a Fozzy Floozie tank top and a pair of his pajama pants.

Stephanie was already out of bed by the time he finished the sentence and throwing a sweatshirt on. She was waiting impatiently as Chris grabbed his own sweatshirt and threw it on. They stepped into the hallway and saw Hunter and Molly seemingly patrolling the hallways. Chris's suspicions grew even more at the site of Hunter sniffing around (not literally, but man, think of the imagery). Luckily, they didn't see Stephanie and they ducked back into their hotel room.

"He can't see me," Stephanie said. "He'll tell Daddy, and we haven't told him or Mom yet."

"Damn it. I know he has something to do with this."

"Hold on," Stephanie said, grabbing a pair of sunglasses and putting them on. She pulled her hood over her head and flashed a smile. "There, incognito."

"I knew there was a reason I kept coming back to you," he said proudly. He grabbed her hand and they quickly ducked down the hallway, trying to avoid suspicion. They managed to reach Lita and Christian's room (four doors over, the four longest doors ever), and knocked quietly and quickly. Lita let them in and they saw Christian sitting with Trish and inspecting her face. When they got closer, Stephanie took off her sunglasses and gasped as she saw Trish's face, rushing over and kneeling in front of her.

"Trish, my God!" Stephanie said, looking at the damage. "Christian, did you clean this up for her."

"Yeah," he answered.

"She's got some raw skin here, I think she needs some bandages."

"I'm fine Steph," Trish said, though her voice was slow and she looked a little dazed.

"Are you sure? Did Hunter do this to you?"

"No, it was Molly."

"Tell us the story," Lita said.

"Yeah, tell us," Chris said, pulling Stephanie into his lap.

"I had a great time with Randy. I came back and there were Hunter, Molly and Flair. They threatened me, told me that Randy was part of this set-up and then Molly hit me because I was talking back to her. I couldn't defend myself because Hunter was holding me against my will. I got away when I kicked Molly and then Hunter, and I came up here."

"Ok, that's it," Chris said, standing up, and setting Stephanie down. "Christian, let's go."

"Where man?"

"We're kicking some ass…now!"


	9. Chapter 9

"No, don't!"

Chris and Christian looked back to Trish, who was staring at them pleadingly. She didn't want them to go get in a fight, not over her, and certainly not with Evolution. They were just trying to be gallant and do the right thing, but the situation was so muddled she didn't know what the right course of action would be at the moment. But she knew that the solution wouldn't be Chris and Christian running out there like vigilantes in the old west.

"Trish, we have to, they hurt you," Christian said, gesturing towards her arms and her face.

"No, please, don't go," Trish said, and this time, even Lita and Stephanie sent her confused looks.

"Trish, we're going to kick their asses for you."

"We'll even go and kick Molly's ass on your behalf," Lita added, getting an enthusiastic nod from Stephanie.

"You guys, no," Trish said, looking at each of them individually. "It wouldn't do any good…and Stephanie, you can't even let them see you."

"I don't care," Stephanie said. "This is my friend's well-being we're talking about. I'd give Molly a couple of my bitch slaps and see how she likes it."

"Hell yeah," Lita said, giving Stephanie a high five. Christian just nudged Chris and gave him a little smirk. Chris rolled his eyes in response.

"I don't want any of you doing anything stupid," Trish said. "I have to take care of this by myself."

"Are you freaking crazy!" Chris yelled. "You're going to take on four people by yourself. Oh no way, NO WAY!"

"I'm not going to fight them," Trish said. "I'm just going to…I don't know, but I'm not fighting them. And besides, it would've only been three because Batista wasn't there. I don't know where he was."

In fact, Dave had been with Randy during Trish's ordeal. Not that Dave even knew what was going on, because he didn't know. Randy was telling Dave all the details of his date with Trish. Dave didn't particularly care, but Randy was his friend so he felt obligated to at least listen about how the date had gone.

"She's pretty incredible man," Randy said. "I knew she would be, but once we got past that first little fight thing, everything was great."

"I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into," Dave said darkly.

Randy looked at him suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

"Look, she's on the other side man, she's not like us."

"You're damn right she's not like us, she's better," Randy answered with a smile. "I think that's what makes her so amazing."

"Don't forget who you are though Randy, or who we are."

"I know who I am," Randy said, "But as for who we are, I don't think that should have any bearing on me dating Trish. She's…we're…I'm not going to let it stand in the way."

"But have you thought about what Hunter will think."

"I don't care what Hunter thinks, this is my choice. I don't think he gets to control who I date. I definitely didn't sign on for that when I joined Evolution."

"I'm just telling you to watch out for him."

"Why? Did he say something?" Randy asked. If Hunter had said something about him behind his back, he wanted to know what it was. Hunter may be the leader of Evolution, but Randy still didn't want him saying shit behind his back. It was a matter of pride above anything else.

"He hasn't said anything to me," Dave said. "But you know how he is. He likes to control. He likes to be in control."

"Dave, honestly man, if you met this really great girl, and she happened to be someone that Hunter didn't like, would that stop you from pursuing her?"

Dave clucked his tongue, "No, it wouldn't."

"That's what I thought, of course it wouldn't matter. You want who you want, and I want Trish, no matter what Hunter says. I have the feeling he's trying to pawn me off on Molly though, but I don't even want to go there."

Dave chuckled, "I wouldn't go there either. No offense to Molly, but she isn't exactly someone I'd want to pursue."

"Heh, I get exactly what you're saying," Randy retorted. "Hey, speaking of…where the hell is everyone else?"

"No idea, I thought I heard them saying something about dinner, but I didn't feel like going with them."

"I don't blame you, that Molly sure is hard to take. She thinks she runs the joint."

"Yeah, I could sit on her and crush her," Dave said, to which Randy chuckled. "But yeah, no clue where they might be."

Back in Lita and Christian's room, Trish was watching as Chris and Christian tried to calm themselves down. She had been adamant about them not going to fight with Evolution. If they wanted to do that, they would have the opportunity on Raw, but she certainly wasn't going to let them loose in the hotel that evening. That would just be stupidity, especially with how angry the two of them were.

"Trish, do you think that Randy had anything to do with this?" Stephanie asked.

It was a question Trish had been trying to avoid since she had escaped the clutches of Hunter and Molly. She didn't want to think that Randy had anything to do with it, but the timing was awfully convenient. If it had been a ruse, it was one of the best set-ups she had ever seen. It had seemed so real, especially with Randy's outburst at her acting like a petulant child at the beginning of their date. But how much could she really trust Randy? He was a part of Evolution, and everyone knew that they were a very untrustworthy bunch.

"I don't know," Trish said quietly. "I mean, I would've thought that for sure this morning, but now, I'm not so sure. I mean, he would've been there, don't you think?"

"But maybe he was just the guy who was going to set you up, but not do the dirty work," Christian said. "I swear to God, we should've seen it."

"I really don't know what to think about Randy," Trish said, "I think I would have to talk to him again."

"No way!" Chris cried out. "We're not going to let you go anywhere near that guy without one of us there. We're not letting you get hurt again. I'm pissed it even happened this time."

"Chris, calm down," Stephanie said, patting his arm, and then linking it with hers. "You're going to get yourself all worked up with this pent-up anger and you'll have nowhere to get it out of your system."

"Well, if I could just go beat up Randy or Evolution, we wouldn't have this problem. Just let me get them Trish, I swear, we'll take care of them."

"Not until I find out what's really going on," Trish said. "I need to know who was responsible for this."

"That's smart," Stephanie said, trying to reassure Chris that it was the right thing to do. He couldn't just go balls out and start hitting every guy he thought was responsible. It would only wreak havoc and dismay.

"I think I just want to go to bed," Trish said.

"Do you want to stay with us?" Lita asked.

"Or us?" Stephanie said.

"Um…I guess it would be the most safe right?" Trish said. "I don't even know how they got into my hotel room. Hunter made some comment on skills, but he never told me how they got in."

"You can stay with us," Lita said. "I think we'll all feel better if you stay with us so we know that you're safe."

"Thanks guys," Trish said. "Would you guys like to come with me to get my things?"

"Yeah, we'll come," Christian said, speaking on his and Chris's behalves.

"Thank you," she said, standing up again.

The three of them exited the room and Chris and Christian escorted her back to her hotel room. The door was ajar and they walked in. It took all of Chris and Christian's willpower not to just run out of there and look for the bastards that had done this to her. The stood by the door as Trish gathered up all her things.

The walk back to Lita and Christian's hotel room was solemn, and it almost felt like a funeral procession. They walked inside and found that Lita and Stephanie had fixed up the couch already so that Trish would have somewhere to sleep. She was grateful that they were taking such good care of her. She wasn't letting it show, but she was still rather shaken up over the incident. She knew if she showed that, it would set them all off, so she kept it bottled up.

"Ok you guys, we're going to head back to our room," Stephanie said, grabbing Chris's hand. "If you need us for ANYTHING do not hesitate to call us. Even if you're interrupting our sleep, we don't care, we'll wake up."

"Yeah, I won't even complain," Chris added.

"And that's a miracle," Stephanie teased.

"Bye you guys," Trish said.

"Bye," Lita and Christian said in unison, sickening the rest of them. When Chris and Stephanie had left, Lita turned to her friend sympathetically.

"Trish, anything you need?"

"Nope, I'm fine," Trish said with a smile, though slightly forced.

"Ok, but if you need us…"

"Guys, I'm not seven, and I'm not going to call you in the middle of the night for a glass of water. I'll be fine. I just need some sleep and I'll be as good as new in the morning. I promise."

"I was thinking, maybe we should tell the police about this," Lita said, sitting down in an armchair and facing Trish. "I mean, you were assaulted."

"Yeah, but they could easily say that this happened in the ring," Trish answered. "Besides, with their power and money, I'm sure they'd somehow get off the hook. I'd rather just deal with this by myself, or not with the police involved."

"Well, it's up to you," Lita said, "But think about it alright?"

"I will."

"Night," Lita said.

"Night Trish, feel better," Christian said as they walked back into the bedroom.

Later that evening, things had settled down and Trish was lying in bed and thinking. She really wanted to know if Randy had anything to do with this thing tonight. Was he part of the set-up, or wasn't he? She had been thinking about it for hours now, just staring up at the ceiling and analyzing every moment of their date, trying to figure out if there were clues in his behavior.

She finally had had enough and she needed to know right that moment. She got out of the makeshift bed and grabbed her robe, tying it around herself before slipping into some shoes. She quietly went to the door and opened it, hoping that it wouldn't squeak. When it did, she froze for a moment, praying that it didn't wake up Lita or Christian. It didn't seem to and she opened it just enough so that she could slip out, she moved the doorstop to it so that she could get back inside when she was finished with her little errand.

She padded her way down to the door she knew was Randy's. She had told him she was sharing with Dave that evening, so she desired Randy to open it and not Dave. Although Dave had not been there that evening, during her beat-down, he might've known about it, and that could be just as bad. He was a big, scary man, and he could do her a lot of damage. But she was probably quicker, so she could outrun him if need be.

She knocked on the door, not too loudly, but enough that she should be heard. She shifted her weight from foot to foot nervously, hoping that whatever was on the other side of this door was friend and not foe. She waited a few more seconds and just as she was about to leave, she heard a couple of steps from behind the door. She held her breath until the door opened and Randy stood there, rubbing his eyes.

"Trish?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah, hi."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, still not fully awake.

"I was wondering if we could talk," she said quickly, glancing over her shoulder, expecting Hunter to be grinning sinisterly at her.

"It's like three in the morning."

"I know, but I really needed to talk to you, like right now."

"Is it important?"

"Yes, very," she answered.

"Ok, um, do you want to come inside?" he asked.

"Is Dave in there?"

"Yeah, but he's asleep."

"Um, I'd rather do this alone if it's all the same with you," she said. Randy nodded briefly before grabbing some shoes and shoving them on his feet, grabbing his key card and stepping out into the hallway.

"So where do you want to go?" he asked, then saw her face. "Trish, what happened?"

Well, it was a good sign, him asking what was wrong with her face. That could mean that he had no idea about the attack and this was his first time hearing about it. She only hoped that's what he meant. She looked down shyly, embarrassed by her face, though she had no need. This wasn't her fault.

"That has to do with what I need to talk to you about," she said, stepping a couple of feet away from the door. Randy followed her, anxious to hear what had happened to her face. If he found out that someone had hurt her…

"Ok, so what happened, please tell me."

She turned to him and sighed, "I'm guessing you had no idea then."

"No idea about…" It struck Randy right then, and he started shaking his head profusely. "No, no, you can't mean….please don't tell me it was Hunter."

"Well, Molly was the one doing the actual damage. Hunter was just the one holding me back," Trish said, trying to make a joke, but it was neither the time nor the place for joking as she saw Randy pale. He was pissed off and she could tell.

"I can't believe this!" he said, punching the wall next to him. "I didn't even think he was capable of doing this!"

"Have you met Hunter?" Trish said. "Of course he was capable."

"Fuck, I didn't think he would do that to his own teammate. I thought we had some sense of camaraderie, but no, the first sign that I might like someone, he has to butt his way in. I can't believe he would do that!"

"Randy, calm down before people start to come out of their rooms," Trish said, walking to him and putting a hand on his arm. "You don't want to make a scene."

"Oh, I'll make a scene all right…wait…was Dave there?" Randy asked suspiciously.

"No, it was Hunter, Molly and Flair," Trish answered.

"God, Dave warned me…wait a second," Randy said, thinking back to what Dave had said. Was Dave in on this? Could Dave, his best friend, have helped set this up? Randy was livid and he stalked back to his door and swung the keycard in and threw open the door. Trish followed helplessly, hoping that nobody could hear Randy.

Randy tore through the room and headed straight for the sleeping Dave. He roughly pulled the covers of and shook Dave awake. Dave sat up groggily, wondering why the hell he was being woken up. Randy grabbed his arm and pulled him out of bed, only to shove him against the wall.

"You better tell me what you know NOW!"


	10. Chapter 10

Dave was startled out of bed and then was thrown into a wall. He sleep-muddled brain did not process these actions and he just suddenly found himself with his back to the wall and an irate Randy looking at him, fire in his eyes. Dave didn't know what to do for a moment, so stunned was he that Randy was doing this. When he had gained his bearings back, he shoved Randy off of him.

"What the hell is wrong with you man!" Dave said, pulling down his shirt.

"What do you know!" Randy yelled.

"Know about what?" Dave asked, confused. He just then noticed that Trish was standing near the doorway, a shocked and embarrassed look on her face. He trailed his eyes back to Randy and saw the anger still festering in his face.

"Hunter, tonight, what you know," Randy said in disjointed phrases, being so angry that coherent sentences were escaping him.

"What about Hunter? I told you, I haven't even seen him tonight," Dave said. He was starting to get angry because he had a feeling that Randy was trying to accuse him of something.

"Were you trying to distract me? Is that it, you were trying to distract me from going to see Trish, so Hunter could get to her!"

"Look Randy, I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"You told me to watch out for him, you TOLD me that I had to watch out for Hunter, and then Trish gets attacked. Don't even fucking tell me that you didn't know about it. You WARNED me about it, you must've known and you did nothing to stop it!"

"Look!" Dave said, grabbing Randy by the shoulders and shaking him lightly. "I have no idea about what Hunter did tonight. I didn't even know that Trish was attacked all right? I had nothing to do with this. Nothing!"

"But you warned me!" Randy said desperately, trying to understand.

"Yeah, because Hunter's been acting weird since you made this date with Trish, but I didn't know that he was going to actually do something about it," Dave explained. "And shouldn't you always watch out for Hunter, it's Hunter we're talking about after all."

"So you had nothing to do with this."

"Man, I didn't have anything to do with this," Dave said firmly, affirming the fact that he did not have anything to do with Trish getting attacked. "If you're looking to point fingers, I'd point them in the direction of a certain brunette."

"Molly," Randy muttered, turning his head away in disgust. "She had to be behind this."

"Of course she was," Dave said.

"Bitch," Randy cursed harshly.

Dave looked to Trish and she was still standing near the door, and she was cowering a little. It might've been the nerves from being attacked, but he had a feeling that she was feeling very uncomfortable with where she was right now. Dave felt bad. Even though he was in Evolution and toted as the company "monster," he was essentially a nice guy, and tended to treat women with the utmost respect. He walked over to Trish and stuck out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Dave," he said.

Trish looked at him in confusion, not fully understanding why he would introduce himself when she already knew who he was. "I know."

"Well, I don't think that we've been properly introduced, and you seemed a little scared standing here, and I don't really want you to be scared of me. I figured it was me that you were afraid of since you went out on a date with Randy tonight."

Trish then shook his hand, "And I'm Trish."

"I'm sorry you got attacked tonight," Dave told her sincerely. "I hope you understand that I had nothing to do with it."

"Yeah, Randy only had nice things to say about you," Trish said, and she caught the tiniest smile come over Dave's face.

"He's a good guy," Dave answered, then looked towards Randy, "You ok man?"

"No, I'm not ok, look at Trish's face, I'm definitely not ok," Randy said, gesturing towards Trish. "How could I possibly be ok when my…Trish is looking like that?"

Trish caught the slip-up and almost smiled, if she hadn't known it would bring attention to herself that she wasn't ready to address. "Randy, I'm going to be fine. I just…I needed to know that you had nothing to do with this."

Randy rushed over to Trish and looked her straight in the eye. "I would never do something like this to you…I mean, maybe another girl, who I didn't really like, yeah, but I wouldn't do it to you."

"That's all I needed to know," Trish said. "I better get back to Lita and Christian's room though."

"Lita and Christian's room?" Randy asked.

"Christian and Chris, and even Lita and Stephanie didn't want me to"

"Stephanie?" Dave and Randy asked in unison.

Trish slapped her head. She had just revealed that Stephanie was here, and there was no plausible way to get around telling them it was Stephanie McMahon she was talking about; there were no other Stephanie's in the company, or any Stephanie's that would hang around the company. She had just single-handedly let out her friend's relationship, but if she worked this just right, maybe she could get out of this, though the head-slapping probably didn't help matters.

"McMahon."

"Stephanie McMahon is here?" Randy asked. "What for? She got fired, I wouldn't expect her to hide around here. Is she looking to get her job back?"

"No, she's here…with her boyfriend," Trish said, purposely being vague. She then realized this had gotten Randy off of the fact that she had gotten beaten up and for that she was thankful.

"Whoa, ok, we have to know who?" Randy said, and Trish giggled because Randy had not figured out that she had said Chris and Stephanie in the same sentence.

"Not until she tells her parents."

"Fine, now why are you in Lita and Christian's room again?"

"Well, before I was so rudely interrupted," she said, giving Randy a coy glance, "I was saying that they didn't want me to be alone tonight, because Hunter had already gotten into my room once and they didn't want it to happen again, so they're letting me stay with them."

"Ok, that makes me feel a lot better," Randy said. "Do you want me to walk you back to their room?"

"I'd really like that," Trish smiled shyly, becoming increasingly aware that Dave was still standing there.

"Dave, I'll be back in a few, leave the door open," Randy told the other man. Dave just nodded and Randy took Trish's hand tentatively in his own as they walked out into the hallway, Randy glancing in both directions.

The walk was quiet and tense, at least for Randy. Trish had come to blows with what had happened tonight, but Randy still had yet to process it. He was angry that Hunter, a man that he considered his friend, could so callously set-up the girl that he really cared about. He knew that Hunter was calculating and manipulative, but to do it to someone who you interacted with on a regular basis, it made his temperature rise.

"What are you thinking?" Trish asked as she felt Randy's grip tighten on her hand.

"That I shouldn't have left you alone," he said, turning towards her.

"It was the end of the night, I didn't invite you in, how would you have been with me?" Trish asked jokingly, but Randy was in no mood to joke around.

"I should've known, or something, I just should've known that this was going to happen, but I didn't, and for that, I'm so sorry."

"Randy, please don't do this to yourself. Shit like this happens."

"But he's supposed to be my friend."

"I like to think it was Molly that coerced him into it," Trish replied. "Maybe it was all her doing and she persuaded Hunter and Ric to join in. Maybe she knew that she couldn't get Dave to because he's like your best friend. This whole thing reeks of Molly."

"But Hunter was still there, and he was still the one who was actually there," Randy said, shaking her head. "I just don't want to think that they could be such horrible people. Dave and I…we're not like them. Dave's a good guy, I shouldn't have doubted him."

"You didn't know," she said, rubbing his arm as they came to stand in front of Lita and Christian's door.

"I'm just really sorry this happened," he told her.

"It's not your fault."

"Not directly, but it I had never asked you out then this"

"Then I wouldn't have had a really great time tonight. I was wrong about you Randy. I saw Hunter and thought that you would be just like him, because he's Hunter, and he's an asshole. I shouldn't have looked at you that way, I should've just…seen you for who you are, and that's actually a really great guy."

Randy couldn't have asked for sweeter words to come out from her mouth. "Thank you."

"And I hope that we can do another date, barring any beatings next time though."

"I'll make sure of that," Randy said.

Trish leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, her touch feathery soft and light. She pulled away, but then went back in for a hug, which Randy eagerly returned. She pulled away a second time and then opened the door to Lita and Christian's room, giving a light wave before closing the door with a goodnight.

Randy leaned against the wall for a second, sighing to himself, not out of happiness, but out of sheer anger. Hunter had betrayed him, and that hurt. He knew that he had to make a decision. He had to choose between Evolution and Trish, because there was no way that he could co-exist with both of them in his life. Hunter had already proven to be a jackass about the whole thing.

He pushed himself off the wall and traversed his way back to his hotel room. He found the Dave was in bed, but not asleep yet. Randy turned off the lights and got back into his bed, looking at the darkness that seeped in through every corner. It may have been time for sleep, but Randy's mind was nowhere near going to sleep.

"I have to leave Evolution," Randy said into the darkness of the room.

"You leave, I leave," Dave answered a minute later.

"You would leave?"

"Look, I wasn't included in tonight's fiasco, which obviously means they don't trust me. If you leave, then I'll be the easy target for them. So you leave, I leave."

"We need some sort of plan."

"I know," Dave said. "I'm a little tired of being controlled and being lied to."

"So am I," Randy said. "I thought it would be different, but it's not what I thought it would be."

"You can say that again. I didn't join Evolution to be Hunter's lackey, but that's exactly what I've turned into."

"It sucks," Randy scoffed.

"Yeah, it does. So you leaving for yourself, or you leaving for Trish?"

"A little bit of both I think."

"You know it's not going to be easy right?"

"What?"

"Leaving Evolution…and getting other people to trust us," Dave explained.

"I know, but you know, that's why we're both leaving. Even if nobody else trusts us, we trust each other right. I wouldn't try to screw you over."

"Likewise," Dave said simply. "So how do we do this?"

"I don't know," Randy said with a bitter laugh. He really had no clue on how to proceed with getting himself out of Evolution. Hunter was charming when he wanted to be, and that he was going to have to fight to break away from the group. He was glad he had backing from Dave, because the two of them could probably take Ric, Hunter and Molly. They had to.

"We're going to have to work for it," Dave said, mirroring Randy's own thoughts.

"Lord, I know. But Hunter is going to get his ass kicked for this. It may not be tomorrow, or next week, but it'll be soon."

"Soon."


	11. Chapter 11

Randy sipped at his coffee. He had made it on the coffee machine that came in his room, but it wasn't as good as the stuff you got in a real coffee shop. It was definitely not strong enough for him, and he wished that he had dumped the entire packet in the coffee machine, or maybe two or three packets because he needed something stronger. At the very least, the brown liquid heated him up some.

He hadn't been able to get to sleep the night before; not since Trish had left his room. His mind had been up all night, trying to think of various scenarios to get out of Evolution. Trish's face was imprinted in his mind, the dark bruises had been emblazoned on his conscience. There was no way that he could not think about what had happened to her.

He himself also felt betrayed by Hunter, and Ric, in the case of Molly, she hadn't been in Evolution long enough for him to really care about her or give her a second thought most of the time. He had thought of Hunter as his friend, but obviously that assumption was proven incorrect last night. He had been having a great night until Trish had come knocking on his door in the middle of the night.

He set the coffee down, finding nothing was coming from drinking that. He was already in his gym clothes and decided that he would take out his anger in the form of burning calories. At least it would give him something else to focus on. If he thought anything more about Trish and the Evolution situation, he might think himself into a corner.

Randy got up and jumped a couple of times, just trying to calm himself enough to walk down the hallways. Dave looked up from the newspaper he had been reading as he saw Randy jumping up and down.

"Hey man, you ok?" Dave said, a man of few words.

"No," Randy said, a sarcastic chuckle escaping his lips. "They always say that things look better in the morning, you know, but that's not true."

"I think that's just a saying to make someone feel better," Dave deadpanned.

"Well it's not working," Randy said, "I need to go work out or something. I just need to get away from here because I just can't sit here and think about her and, my blood is boiling right now."

"Then get out of here," Dave said, stating the rather obvious.

Randy nodded, knowing that's exactly what he had to do to calm himself down. He left the room and went down to the hotel gym. Blissfully there was nobody he knew there, just a few other people. He really didn't want to talk to anyone right now anyways, so this was the perfect situation. He went over to a treadmill and got on it, setting it for a slow level and starting a slow jog.

He focused on jogging and nothing else, looking out the large floor-to-ceiling windows to the pool area. He kept his mind focused on the steps he was taking and the pounding of his feet against the treadmill. If he did let his mind wander, he might get so unfocused that he would fall right off this machine.

"Hi."

Randy almost fell off the treadmill anyways, but managed to stop it just in time, panting from having jogged for at least thirty minutes. He turned to her, and she had done an amazing job of hiding the bruises on her face from the world. He could still spot a little bit of the bruise through the matted makeup, but it was almost unnoticeable.

"Hey," he said, his voice still concerned.

Trish picked up on it and she smiled, "I'm ok."

"Good," he nodded slowly, trying not to sound as relieved as he felt. A part of him had thought that perhaps she would be attacked again, and once again he would be unable to protect her. He was glad that she seemed to be at least in good spirits. "Did Lita and Christian take good care of you?"

"Yeah, they did," she answered. "I'm just glad they were around. They've made me feel really welcome."

"Good, you know, if you need someplace, like if you don't feel safe, you can always come find me."

Trish grinned, "That's a very bold offer from you Randy, I mean, we've only been on one date, and to get so forward as to suggest we bunk together."

"Oh, I um…I didn't mean to imply that…I just meant…" Randy said, stumbling through his words. This never happened to him, but with Trish anything was possible. She made him completely useless in so many different ways. He just felt weird around her, but in the best possible way.

"Randy, I'm joking!" Trish said coyly, patting his arm. He put his hand on top of her hand.

"Oh, see, I'm just…tired," he said, trying to cover his faux pas. Trish just laughed and turned her hand over to hold hands with him.

"I…understand," she winked. "So I might let a guy who takes me out two times invite himself into my hotel room, would you happen to know such a guy?"

Randy smiled, feeling more at ease now than he was before. "I might know someone who might like to take you out. He would wonder if you were going to be busy in a couple of days after the house show, and might want to get some dinner."

"I would love to go out with this guy, where can I find him?"

"Right here," he said, leaning in a little closer. She raised her eyebrow as he leaned in closer to her. He ran his hand up her arm and to her shoulder, and then back down to her hand, grabbing it so he was holding onto both of her hands. He leaned down to reach her lips, and she leaned up to reach his. They met in the middle, kissing for real this time, and Randy was so excited that he almost started jumping up and down.

The kiss didn't last all that long seeing as how the both of them weren't all that keen on making out in a public place. Randy started to pull away but Trish let go of his hand to pull him back by placing her hand on the back of his neck. Randy did not argue with her protest. Finally she pulled away and winked at him again.

"So I'm guessing that we're going to be on for that date?" she said.

"You better believe it…um, do you think there's somewhere that we could talk?"

"About what?"

"About what happened last night," he said nervously, wondering whether or not she actually wanted to talk about it. He figured that it was going to be a sensitive subject for her. Sure, she went into the ring every other night and subjected her body to unusual forms of abuse, but this had been a malicious attack on her being, and well, he probably wouldn't be too keen about talking.

Trish's hand went instinctively to her cheek as she sighed. "It's fine, I don't really care that we talk about it."

"Good, I mean, Dave and I were talking about it last night, and well, we came up with something, and I just don't feel like talking about it here, in front of all these people."

"Ok, we'll go somewhere," Trish said, and he noticed that she still had her hand in his large one. He looked down as he smiled at that. He hadn't even realized they were still holding hands. He wanted to hold hands with her, but he wasn't sure if they could walk that way through the hotel, in case Hunter saw them. But what did Randy care? Wait, yes, he did care because maybe him being around Trish would cause another attack.

"Maybe we shouldn't hold hands around the hotel," he whispered to her. Trish looked at him questioningly. "Hunter might see us."

"I don't care," Trish shrugged nonchalantly. "Hunter is not going to start dictating what I do. I do what I want when I want and just because he got the better of me one time does not mean that he's going to control my life."

"But I'm worried," Randy responded. "I don't want anything to happen to you because of me. Especially not because of me."

"Ok, fine, if that's the way that you feel," Trish said, and she tried not to sound too hurt. She didn't want to be handled with kid's gloves just because she had been beaten up. She was fine, she wasn't too hurt, and she came out of this stronger if you will. She had more determination now than she had before.

Randy could sense the hurt, and he really wanted to take her hand again, or show some other gesture of attraction, but he just didn't want anything else to happen to her. He was already feeling nervous right now with just being seen with her. He didn't know where Hunter could be lurking, or Ric, or Molly even, and he didn't want to think about them getting caught.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I just, I worry about you," he said with immense feeling.

Trish didn't respond, but she appreciated the gesture. He was more concerned about her than he was about himself and how could she not appreciate that in a man. They started off walking next to each other, trying to remain inconspicuous to everyone. They walked out of the hotel and then to a nearby coffee shop and Randy had to chuckle to himself because this was essentially how he had started his day, with a cup of coffee.

"So you needed to tell me something?" Trish asked, sipping her coffee.

"Yeah, I did," he said. "Dave and I are getting out of Evolution."

Trish was surprised, but more so about Dave being willing to leave than about Randy leaving at all. She figured that he might, but she didn't figure that Dave would be following Randy's lead. "Him?"

"Dave's my best friend, I never even should've doubted him last night in his involvement in your beating. He said that wherever I go, he's going to go too. He didn't know about the beating, and they didn't even bother to tell him, so he feels just as betrayed. And if he did know, he would've told me about it."

"Wow, I didn't realize you two were so close."

"Well, you know, with Hunter and Ric being buddy-buddy, we didn't have much choice."

"Are you sure that you want to leave Evolution?" she asked. She didn't want him to do it because of her. Evolution had been such a big part of his wrestling career, and she didn't want him to do this because he felt some sort of obligation to her.

"Yeah, I want to. I considered Hunter and Ric some of my best friends, and the minute they knew that I was attracted to you, they decided you were a target, and for whatever reason they went after you, and that's just not my style. I'm in the camp that if you betray a friend, you shouldn't be my friend any longer. That's it."

"Ok, well, if you're sure, I want to help."

"Trish, no…"

"Yes Randy, if I can get retribution for what they did to me, then I want retribution…and maybe Molly's title."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, whatever you want me to do. Even if you want me to be a decoy, I can do that too. You just name it and I will do it. I want to get back at them just as much as you do."

"Ok, if you really want to."

"Oh yes, I want to."


	12. Chapter 12

Randy was not looking forward to Raw that week. How could he after what had happened to Trish the prior week? The pain was still to raw and the betrayal cut too deep. He just couldn't believe that Hunter had done something so heinous to someone that Randy cared about, that Hunter knew he cared about. Maybe Hunter didn't know his exact feelings, maybe he didn't know every single detail, but he knew enough, he knew enough to know that this would hurt Randy.

And yet he went through it anyways, he went through with it. Maybe Molly was the one who was behind the entire thing, but it still didn't change the fact that Hunter had been a part of it. Thinking of him holding Trish back just set his blood to boil and didn't stop, and wouldn't stop. Not until he had his revenge. And his revenge would be beautifully planned and executed.

"Hi," Trish said, from where she was sitting next to him. They had been watching a movie in her hotel room and he had been quiet for a while.

Randy shook his head free of the thoughts that he had just been thinking and turned to her, "Hey. You liking the movie?"

"I would like it more if you were actually answering the questions that I was asking," Trish told him. "But I understand that you have a lot on your mind."

"I'm sorry, I'm here with you, I should pay attention to you."

"Yeah, but you have revenge on your mind, I can't expect you to be all about me when you have so much to think about. Think of anything good yet?" she asked, and she sounded almost anxious. But anyone would be if they had the purplish hue that Trish's face had at the moment.

"No, but I really do enjoy being with you Trish," Randy said. "I mean…I don't actually know what I mean."

"I'm glad, because I found that I enjoy being with you, which is a complete surprise to me because I hated you…a lot. But Stephanie and Chris were right about every group having one good guy wanting to break free, I guess in this case there was two, you and Dave," Trish said, not realizing that she had just said Chris and Stephanie in the same sentence AGAIN, which was like the fifteenth time that she had said it, which wouldn't be so bad if Chris and Stephanie were trying to keep themselves a secret.

"Chris and Stephanie? You sure seem to say there names together a lot," Randy said thoughtfully. Luckily for Trish, Randy wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer and these references kept going right over his head, not being able to put two and two together so to speak.

"Oh…um…yeah, it's just I hang out with them a lot. Cause you know, they're my friends," Trish tried to cover, rather pathetically.

"Oh," Randy said. "I thought Stephanie was fired, what's she doing around?"

"Um, well, I think that she's back on track with her parents," Trish explained. "I guess they're going to hire her back or something. But I don't think she and her father are fighting anymore."

"That's great!" Randy exclaimed. "She can help us!"

"What?" Trish asked, alarmed, already thinking of Stephanie working to get back at Hunter. It was probably something she had been waiting to do, or at least in the past had wanted to do. Maybe…she remembered Stephanie telling her that she was with Hunter for nothing but power and she had been sleeping with Chris the entire time.

"Well, she's the boss's daughter, that has to count for something. This is great, I can use her, and maybe we can actually fire Hunter or get him arrested, or you know, only give him matches with jobbers and no title shots."

"I don't know if she has that kind of power."

"But she might right?"

"She might," Trish conceded.

"Then she can help, she was married to the guy after all and then he dumped her."

"I don't think that's how it went," Trish said, knowing that was definitely not how it went. Hunter had found out about Chris and Stephanie and rather than Stephanie feel badly for it, she just flaunted Chris in front of his face, but all of this happened before Randy had come along so he wouldn't know about it.

"Oh, well still," Randy said excitedly. "Can we call Dave and Stephanie and get them over here and we can discuss a plan?"

"Randy, I don't think that Stephanie can come, I mean, I don't even know where she is," Trish said, not wanting to bring Stephanie into this. She'd rather keep her friends out of this. If this was going to be dangerous, she'd much rather just put herself on the line and not drag her friends into it.

"Well, you can ask right?"

"Um, I don't know," Trish said, her voice trailing off.

"Come on Trish," Randy pleaded. "We're going to need all the help that we can get, you know as much as I do that Hunter is a dangerous man."

Trish had a hard time saying no to him. He was just so charming sometimes, and he had this excited, little boy look in his eye, like he had just received the best present in the entire world. Trish really wanted to help him with his plan, to help him break free from Evolution, but dragging people who potentially didn't want to be involved, she wasn't sure if she could do that.

"I guess I can give her a call," Trish said softly, trying to sound upbeat, but failing miserably. "I'll call her right now."

"Great!" Randy exclaimed, rubbing his hands together in glee. "This'll be great. Hunter, Flair, and Molly are never going to know what hit them. I'm glad that Molly will be going down too, I think that we should set up a match between you two so that you can win the Women's Title. Molly keeps dodging all your challenges, and I think it's time for her to step up."

"I do like that," Trish said enthusiastically, reaching up to kiss his cheek. She felt a little bit better about calling Stephanie. She needed to reassure herself a little bit more so she repeated, "I'll go call her now."

Trish got up, to the excited grin of Randy, and walked into the bedroom, sitting on her bed and picking up the hotel phone. If Stephanie wasn't in her room, she could probably call her cell phone. She dialed the numbers to her room, wondering what she was going to say. This shouldn't be so hard though, Stephanie was her friend, and friends helped each other out.

"Who is calling me on the hotel phone?" Chris's voice answered. Trish smiled a little.

"Hey Chris, it's Trish."

"Oh hey beautiful," Chris said. "What's up? And if you want a little loving, I'm going to have to decline, my girlfriend is right here."

"Actually she's the one I wanted to talk to."

"Ok, that's cool," Chris said, handing the phone over to Stephanie. "Trish wanted to talk to you. I'm not good enough anymore."

Stephanie took the phone, "What's up Trish?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could come down to my room. Um…Randy's here and he's calling Dave, and you see…um, we have this plan, or we're going to have this plan to bring down Hunter, and um…well, Randy wanted to get you involved since your family kind of runs the company…you don't have to, really, but he just wanted me to ask."

"Oh, it's fine," Stephanie said happily. "If you need help, I'm willing."

"Really?" Trish asked hopefully. "Cause you really don't have to."

"It's cool, how about I round up Christian and Lita, who are making out on our couch right now with no regard to OTHER PEOPLE," Stephanie said loudly and away from the phone, obviously directing that statement at Christian and Lita, who took no note of what she was saying.

"But Steph, you and Chris…" Trish said.

"It's cool, we told my parents this morning, they're fine with it. I mean they were concerned since things didn't end so well with Chris before, but they understood that we needed the time apart to really understand what we wanted," Stephanie said, getting serious for a moment. "So it's cool, we'll all help."

"You guys really don't have to…"

"We WANT to Trish, I think I can speak for all of us when we say that. After what they did to you, we want to get back at them."

"Thanks Steph," Trish said genuinely. "You guys know where I'm at then?"

"Yeah, we know, we'll be by in a few minutes."

"Thanks again, see you in a few."

"You will, bye."

Trish went back out to where Randy was just finishing up his phone call with Dave. She sat down next to him and he wrapped his arm around her. She smiled up at him, not sure if she was going to speak first or if he was. They both opened their mouths to speak and laughed because they were going to talk at the same moment and break the silence they had been in for the past few minutes.

"You first," Randy told her.

"Well, I called Stephanie, and she's going to bring Chris, Christian, and Lita with her, and they are all willing to help us," Trish said with a happy smile. "And Stephanie is…"

"Willing to help, great," Randy said, nodding, not realizing that Trish was going to tell him about Stephanie and Chris to prepare him, not that Randy needed "preparing," but he might like to know beforehand that if he asked Stephanie to do something dangerous that he would have to deal with Chris.

"Well, yeah," she said, and before she could get another word in, he leaned over and kissed her. It was still a tiny bit awkward; they were just starting out together and it was bound to be a little bit awkward right now. But she let herself into the kiss and responded pretty eagerly. It was nice to not be the only one in her immediate group of friends with nobody.

They were predictably interrupted by a rapping on the door and Trish reluctantly broke away. She gave Randy a shy smile, still reveling in this new and strange relationship. She was glad that she opened the proverbial door to him, and realized he was nothing like most of his Evolution cohorts, or his former cohorts, save for Dave. She got up and went to the door, seeing Dave on the other side.

"Dave, hi, glad you could come," Trish said, like she was the hostess for some kind of party.

"Thanks," Dave said, standing there awkwardly. Trish shook her head and laughed at herself as she stepped aside to let Dave in. He walked in and she was about to close the door when she saw Christian's head stick in from the side.

"Hey Trish, we're here," Christian said. "Did we just see Dave Batista walk in here?"

"Yeah, now get your asses in here," Trish told them, actually physically pulling Christian into the room.

"Hey, hey, hey, watch the arm," Christian told her. "I have to wrestle with this arm, and I'd like to keep in intact."

"Sorry, I just don't want Hunter or any of the others to see you guys," Trish said, sticking her head out the door to look both ways. "You never know when they're spying."

"Ok, geez," Christian said, pulling Lita into the room. Chris and Stephanie followed, giving Trish a smile.

"So we're ready for anything," Chris said. "I'm ready to kick ass. You want me to go after Hunter, I'm going after Hunter. I mean, he took out my ex-girlfriend, and to me that's unforgivable, especially because I still care about you."

"Oh yeah, that's just what I want to hear my boyfriend say," Stephanie said, rolling her eyes as she walked into the main room with her hand in Chris's.

"Like you're jealous," Chris scoffed. "You don't even care. We weren't even together then."

"But we are now."

"And I get what you're saying loud and clear," Chris told her. Trish ushered them inside as they looked around for seats that were currently occupied by someone or another. There was only one chair left and Chris shrugged, sitting down and pulling Stephanie into his lap.

"So we called you here to discuss something important," Trish said, going to take her spot on the couch. "Something about Hunter and Evolution."

"We figured that," Christian said. "So you might want to get to the point, which is probably why we're all here."

"I know that's why I'm here," Chris said.

"That and his ever-growing need to just kick someone's ass," Stephanie said sarcastically. "Which in this situation, I'll say it's pretty much deserved. I know how Hunter can be, and it's not pretty."

"Yeah, we thought you'd be invaluable," Randy said, eyeing Chris and Stephanie, because this was certainly news to him even though they looked like they were an old married couple or something. He glanced at Trish, but she was looking at Stephanie, and she must've knew because she was so calm. He wondered if she could possibly be jealous because after all, Chris was her ex-boyfriend.

"Well, I think I know him pretty well," Stephanie said. "Not to mention I still have his house keys, if that's anything that would help. I mean, if you were planning on breaking and entering, now you don't have to because we can just walk right in."

Trish laughed, "Well, I don't know if that's what we had in mind."

"Oh, but Hunter has plenty, PLENTY of embarrassing things in his house that you could exploit. So if you're going for total humiliation, then I think that could be the way to go, but that's just a suggestion."

"What kind of embarrassing stuff?" Chris inquired.

"Oh, you don't even want to know," Stephanie laughed. "Let me just say that it would humiliate him. I'm so glad my marriage to him was not real. I might've died if I actually had to be with him. He's just so gross and smarmy, I was glad to let him go off and sleep with any skank he wanted."

"That's cause half the time you were at Chris's house anyways," Trish said, rolling her eyes. "But Stephanie, if there really is incriminating stuff, we can definitely use that. So thanks."

"Anything to help bring Hunter down, he was the cause of two year of misery for me."

"Me too," Dave spoke up quietly, everyone turning their heads towards the largest man in the room by far. He looked up at them. "He was an asshole. I thought we were friends, but come on…he kept me in the dark about a lot of things."

"Which makes this plan even more necessary," Randy said.

"I would do it on what he did to Trish alone," Christian said. "I know there are a lot more reasons, but honestly, for that, he should pay."

"He will," Randy said, a hard edge to his voice as he looked over at Trish."

"Ok then, here's what we have to do…"


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. And I'm sorry it's always so long between updates, I'll try to be better, I just have so many stories going on at once it's hard to pay attention to them all, but I'm really glad that you are all enjoying the story, it makes me happy. :)

* * *

Randy walked into Evolution's locker room where Hunter and Flair were sitting on the couch discussing something. Molly was in one corner, shining her Women's Title. Randy kept his composure at seeing them, knowing that this was for the plan. He couldn't fathom, though, how they could be so calm after beating up a helpless woman.

"Hey, how was your date?" Hunter asked, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Not good," he lied. "In fact, it was probably the worst date I've ever been on in my entire life. I could not wait for it to end."

"Really?" Hunter asked, now more intrigued than ever. He turned to face Randy. "I thought you were going to have a good time; I was hoping that you would have a good time."

"Nope, I had a horrible time. She is boring and trampy," Randy said, implementing the first part of their plan, making sure that Hunter and the rest thought that he and Trish were not together, even though that was far from the truth.

"I knew it," Molly said. "I was just saying how much of a slut she is. I mean, you'd have to be to go out wearing the kind of things that she wears."

"Yeah," Randy said, throwing his things down. "I can't believe I was ever attracted to her. I know where my place is now, right here in Evolution with you guys."

"Good," Hunter said, standing up and coming over to slap Randy on the back. "You had to go through the crap to realize the truth, but at least you realize that we were right all along. You shouldn't be going out with girls like her, we'll go out tonight and find you a nice girl, one who doesn't care if you know her name or not."

"Sounds great," Randy said, "Where's Dave?"

"Hasn't shown yet, but he should be here," Flair said. "Then the entire group is going to be together. We're glad to have you back from the dark side Randy."

Randy chuckled, "It was the dark side huh?"

"Definitely," Molly said, coming over as well. She smiled at Randy, but all Randy could see was the snake that had beaten up his girlfriend. He really liked thinking that Trish was his girlfriend. "We'll take good care of you Randy."

"I hope so Molly," Randy said, grinning at her. He was trying to give the impression that he even gave a damn about her. He didn't, but he was doing a pretty good job of acting like he did right now. Molly was quickly falling under his spell, which would subsequently lead to her fall.

"I know I will," Molly said with conviction. "How about I challenge Trish to a match tonight? That way we can show her that Evolution is reunited and we are one force, not to be reckoned with."

"I think that's a great idea Molly," Hunter said. "I'll make it happen, Bischoff loves me, he'll give me anything that I want."

"Hey, you know who's back," Randy said, knowing this would stab a dagger into Hunter's back. Hunter was very possessive and knowing that Stephanie was around was sure to make him angry.

"Who?" Hunter asked. "Someone else who's ass I can kick?"

"I'm not sure," Randy said, "It's Stephanie, she's back tonight. I saw her walking down the hallway, she looked happy. I thought I'd tell you since you two were married and all of that, right?"

"Stephanie is here," Hunter said with a smirk. "Well, it's been so long since I've seen my little Princess. I think I may have to pay her a visit. Flair, come on, we'll go see Bischoff and then my precious ex-wife."

"Ok Champ," Flair said, getting up and following Hunter out the door like a little puppy dog. This was perfect. Randy was going to get some alone time with Molly, and that's just what he wanted to happen. Thank God that Stephanie was in this plan so that he had the flexibility of using one of Hunter's weaknesses.

"So hey Molly," Randy said, lowering his voice, "I remember a while ago, you seemed to be coming on to me."

"Oh, you remember that," Molly said, smiling demurely. "I seem to recall that you weren't too receptive to me."

"I wasn't, but I think that my outlook has changed. I don't need someone like Trish, I need someone like…you," Randy said, raising an eyebrow. "You're really pretty Molly, has anyone ever told you that?"

"It means more coming from someone like you," Molly told him. "So now that you're over that trash, why don't you help me in my match tonight?"

"What?" Randy said, this wasn't part of what he wanted to do. He didn't want to go out there and help Molly beat up on Trish. Sure, he was willing to do a lot for this plan, but he wasn't sure that he would go that far.

"Come on Randy," Molly flirted. "You want to get back at her for your awful date don't you? She probably made you think that she was a good girl, when she wasn't. Don't you want just a little revenge for that?"

Randy had to think fast for his answer, but it was actually easy to come up with. "Of course I do."

"Then come out with me, you can watch me decimate her first hand, and I'm sure it would prove to Hunter that you were really on our side," Molly said deviously. "You wouldn't want him to be suspicious of you, would you? I mean, that wouldn't do too well for your standing in this group."

"No, it wouldn't," he said and vaguely wondered if Molly knew what was going on, but that was impossible, they were so careful, he and Trish had not been seen together out of doors since their date, and they had been so meticulous in covering their tracks.

"See, so I think this is a good option," Molly told him, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "I'm not exactly as innocent as I'd have people believe."

"I know."

"And didn't I tell you that you would be the one who helped me destroy Trish Stratus," Molly said, pulling back with a decidedly evil smile. "Don't mess with me Randy. I have a lot more credibility than you do. You were going out with the enemy, and they're going to be wary of that, you NEED me."

"I hardly NEED you Molly," Randy said, a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Is that so?" Molly said. "And why is that Randy? Why don't you need me?"

"I was in Evolution before you were, these are my best friends, they're going to trust me, they trust me Molly."

"Do they?" Molly asked rhetorically. "Seems to me they don't because they were very willing to beat up Trish with me. Did you know about that Randy? Did you know that we were in her hotel room and we took care of that little blonde princess?"

"No, I didn't know," Randy said. "But if that's what went down, then kudos to you. I'm sure she wasn't expecting that and it's almost brilliant to get her when she was like that. I'm sure it'll make you beating her tonight easier, softened her up a little."

That was one of the hardest things that Randy had ever had to say. It was like Molly knew how to push all of his buttons, but he didn't doubt that she knew exactly what she was doing. He had to give Molly a hand, she was naturally suspicious and therefore smarter than Hunter and Flair. Hunter and Flair didn't even question him and his alliance towards Evolution, but underneath Molly's innocuous appearance, there were many, many wheels turning, and she was not one to be reckoned with.

"That's good, so you WILL be ringside with me then, you'll be there to see me beat her…again."

"I'll be there," Randy said firmly.

"Good," she said, kissing his cheek again, "I wouldn't want you anywhere else.

Hunter and Flair didn't know they were walking into a trap. No, nothing like an ambush, that would be too easy and too quick for Hunter and Flair. No, the only way to beat them would be through psychological warfare, and their opposition was ready. Hunter and Flair could think they would win every battle, but they wouldn't, they would lose and they would lose dearly.

"You stay here," Hunter said as he reached what he found out to be Stephanie's personal room. She must've gotten back in her father's good graces to get her very own room. "I want to see the Princess alone."

"Ok Champ," Flair said. "I'll head on back to the locker room."

"Good," Hunter said as he pushed open the door. Stephanie was lounging on the plush couch in the room and looked surprised to see Hunter enter.

"Hunter, what are you doing here?"

"Came to see my favorite ex-wife."

"Oh," Stephanie said dully. "What, come to rub it in my face again with how many women you sleep with?"

"No, I just wanted to see you, you are so gorgeous," Hunter said, sitting next to her. Stephanie smiled at him. She HAD dressed extra sexy tonight, knowing that Hunter would appreciate it. Chris would appreciate it too, but that was not what this was about.

"You always do flatter me," Stephanie said. "Have you missed me?"

"More than words can say," Hunter said huskily. Stephanie got on his lap and straddled him, her legs on either side of his thighs. Stephanie sighed softly staring him straight in the eyes.

"I've missed you too. That was the reason that I came tonight," Stephanie said. "I couldn't stand it anymore, seeing you every week and not being there to see you. I hated it Hunter, so much, and all I want is to be back with you. Take me back."

"Really?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes, yes, please," Stephanie pleaded, trying to sound her most desperate. "I NEED to be with you."

"You want to be in Evolution?"

"I've wanted to be in Evolution for a long time, I hate being the good girl," Stephanie said. "I want to be the first woman of Evolution. I want to help you dominate the show. I want the power. Don't you remember how much power we had, how everyone was at our mercy?"

"I remember, but how do I know you're sincere?" Hunter asked.

Stephanie leaned in and kissed him gently, trying not to gag. She pulled away gently, "Is that enough to convince you?"

"For now," he said. "Welcome back Princess."

"Thank you," Stephanie squealed, throwing her arms around him. "Can I come join you in the locker room?"

"If you want," he chuckled. "And do you want to come out for my match tonight?"

"Of course, who are you facing?"

"Chris Jericho," Hunter smirked.

"Ooh, kick his ass for me Hunter baby, please. He was always so mean to me, even when we were business partners, he never did anything that I wanted him to do. What a subordinate," Stephanie said angrily. "Please beat him senseless for me."

"You know I always do," Hunter said. Stephanie got off his lap. "I've got to go tell the group about you, you get your stuff and meet me there ok?"

"Ok," she said, kissing him again. "I missed this."

"Me too Princess," Hunter said, running his hand down her face. "But let me tell you now, if you screw me over, I'll find you."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Stephanie said seriously as Hunter left the room. She locked the door behind him and then turned around, wiping her mouth crudely. She walked over to the bathroom and opened the door to see Chris Jericho smirking at her. "The plan went perfectly. Now Dave and Randy have company in Evolution."

"Good, even though I'm not sure I like pawning you off to your ex," Chris said, pulling her to him.

"It's a necessary evil. Dave is going to get Flair, Randy's got Molly, and I've got Hunter, it works out. It's just how it had to be, but don't worry, there's zero chance that I'll ever go back to Hunter, especially with out little secret," Stephanie giggled.

"As soon as we bring Evolution to its knees, I'm telling the world that you are going to be the first Mrs. Jericho."

"And only Mrs. Jericho, now if you'll excuse me," Stephanie said. "I've got a man to manipulate."

A little while later, Randy was done with Molly for the time being and had gone to catering or so he would have people believe. He had a note in his hand and he was just waiting to see Trish so he could give her the note. Hunter had come in and informed him that Stephanie was joining Evolution as his manager and…more. Randy was delighted to see the gloating Hunter did over snagging Stephanie and relaying how desperate she had been. This was going perfectly.

He saw Trish sitting at a table and nonchalantly walked passed her, dropping the note on the table in front of Trish. Trish's hand darted out quickly and snatched the note in front of her, not even looking in Randy's direction. They couldn't raise any eyebrows around them so they had to be very discreet. She unfolded it surreptitiously and read it.

_Stephanie is the newest member of Evolution, Molly made a match with you tonight, I'm ringside, she wants me to help beat you up, I'm really sorry for anything I do to you. You know that I would never want to intentionally hurt you. I've been thinking about you all night and I can't wait to see you, maybe later, maybe tomorrow, but we'll see each other, I promise._

Trish smiled. Things were going perfectly. She hated what she was having Stephanie do, but Stephanie had volunteered her services and despite Chris's protests, she was willing to infiltrate the enemy. She didn't know what to do about the match later, but she knew where she could get a little bit of help. Lita and Christian would be happy to help her in her match later.

She was the happiest though, when she read about how much Randy missed her. She couldn't wait to see him and discuss all the stuff that was going in their favor. Pretty soon it would all come to a head and Evolution would be going down, and when that happened, she would be the Women's Champion, and she would be on top of the world, and most importantly…

She would have Randy.


	14. Chapter 14

"I don't understand why we have to have Molly."

"Stephanie, are you scared about competing with another woman in the same group?" Hunter asked with a smirk.

"You actually think I'm jealous of her or something. I'm just saying that she is so obviously not up to par with the rest of you, and is certainly not up to par with me. She doesn't even look good half the time and Evolution is supposed to look good."

"I think you have enough good looks for all of us," Hunter said lecherously. "I especially like your outfit this evening."

Stephanie looked down at her black leather halter top and red mini-skirt. She felt uncomfortable in her get-up, but she had to play the part, for Trish and for Randy. "I knew you would like it baby, and I wanted to make sure that I looked good for you."

"You look good enough to eat," Hunter said, tugging at the strap on her top with his teeth. Stephanie giggled as she swatted him away. She heard the door open from her perch on Hunter's lap and saw Randy and Molly walk in, Randy with his arm around Molly.

"I hope we weren't interrupting anything," Randy asked with a raised eyebrow. If he didn't know any better, he would seriously think that Stephanie and Hunter were back together. Stephanie was playing her part amazingly and he had to give her major kudos for undertaking it. He might have to name his first child after her.

"You came just in time," Stephanie said, grinning at Hunter. "You caught us before it was about to get carried away. Molly, nice to see you again."

"You too," Molly said, an edge to her voice. She was not happy with the addition of Stephanie to the group, but what could she do, she was with Hunter and Hunter was the leader of this whole thing.

"You're looking…nice," Stephanie said, a catty tone in her voice. She smirked at her, making it pretty obvious that she thought Molly looked rather bad. But that was what Stephanie thought normally so this wasn't acting at all.

"Be nice," Hunter growled in her ear. "She's the Women's Champ."

Stephanie leaned her head in close to Hunter, "I could be the Women's Champ you know. Don't you want it on me Hunter baby? Just like old times. You with the World Title and me with the Women's Title. We were the golden couple. I miss that."

Stephanie gave him a pout and Hunter could hardly resist it. He didn't know what to do though, so he just kissed Stephanie roughly, taking her by surprise. Randy turned away, looking to where Molly was grabbing her gear for the show later. He sat down on one of the leather couches and propped his feet up on the table. The noise made Hunter look over at him, pulling away from Stephanie.

"Hey Molly, are you so sure that you're going to come away with the title tonight?" Stephanie said. "Who are you facing?"

"Nobody, I just want to be ready," Molly snapped.

"Oh, you're not facing anybody?" Stephanie asked. "I think that I'd like to challenge you to a match later."

"What!" Hunter asked, staring at her. "Stephanie!"

"What?" she protested. "I'm a female, I should have as much of an opportunity as any woman here to go out there and try to win the title."

"Not in that outfit," Hunter said, gesturing to her outfit. "Come on, be sensible Stephanie. Molly is part of Evolution and we can't go against each other, that's the number one rule. We're a group."

"No fair," Stephanie said, petulantly, crossing her arms underneath her breasts. "I should get a shot if I want one!"

"Steph, come on, we're a group."

"Fine, I'm going to go get a drink or something," Stephanie said, getting off of his lap. "We'll discuss this later."

"Stephanie…" Hunter warned.

She just glared at him before storming out of the room. That one did have a temper, and she wasn't afraid to use it whenever she felt it necessary. And it was definitely necessary when she was dealing with Molly. She just had to understand that Molly was part of Evolution now. And you don't go against the group. Randy had learned that lesson.

"I'll go see if she's ok," Randy said, standing up.

"Don't worry about it," Hunter waved him off.

"No, its cool, don't want her to go off and do something stupid and make us look stupid in the process."

"Good idea," Hunter nodded, sitting back in his chair.

Randy left the room and started walking in the direction he had seen Stephanie walk in before the door had closed. He had a good feeling as to where she was going, or sneaking off to rather. He saw her walking slowly up ahead and then saw her dart into a room. Nobody seemed to have noticed except him, but he was specifically looking at Stephanie. He nonchalantly walked by the room and saw that it was Chris's locker room. He leaned against the wall for a moment before darting inside himself, hoping that nobody saw him.

"Oh hey Randy," Stephanie said as Randy practically bumped into her. "Does Hunter know you're gone?"

"Yeah, he knows, he thinks that I'm going after you to knock some sense into you. I have to ask what you're doing, going after Molly."

"Oh come on, she hardly ever defends her belt. I'll get Hunter to wear down eventually and then I'll have him help me take that title from Molly. I've got everything under control. Once Hunter sees that Molly is not needed, he'll kick her to the curb."

"You're really brilliant," he nodded, thinking that was a good plan. "Are you sure that you're ok with all of this, with Hunter and everything. I mean, we're asking you to kiss him and stuff and I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to do."

"Don't' worry about it, I've been with Hunter before, this isn't new territory."

"What about Chris? Is he alright with all of this? I mean, it must be hard of him to see you guys together."

"No, he doesn't like it, but he loves Trish, and I love Trish and we know that this is a necessary evil if we want that Hunter the Horrible to go down. He'll live with it. We'll all live with it and it'll be worth it."

"Speaking of Chris, where is he?" Randy asked, looking at the empty locker room.

"No idea, but he'll be here soon I'm sure," she said, taking a seat on Chris's couch. "I've got the time. Hunter thinks I'm mad and Hunter's number one tactic was always to leave me alone whenever I got mad. This time won't be different."

"You're really just cool about all of this," Randy said rather than asked as he sat down next to her.

"I'm not scared if that's what you're getting at."

"No, it's just you seem so…in control, like you've done this a million times."

"I have," Stephanie laughed. "I'm no stranger to scheming and planning. I was with Hunter for so goddamn long that this is nothing. And it's about time someone wanted to take Hunter out. I mean, he's been controlling and manipulating people for so long its time for him to get the same treatment. I believe that whatever you put out there into the universe is going to come back at you, and Hunter has put so much bad out there, it's time for him to get what he's given."

"I think I can see why Chris is in love with you," Randy told her. "You're a pretty amazing chick."

"Just you wait and see," Stephanie said and as if sensing Chris's presence she stood up just as Chris and Trish walked into the room. Trish was happy to see Randy as she jumped into his arms. Randy kissed her lightly, but Trish was having none of that as she deepened the kiss.

"Hey you!" Trish said, letting her arms drop and lash around his waist.

"Hey," Randy returned, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Trish said, referring to their forced separation from the plan. "What are you doing in here?"

"I followed Stephanie."

"I got mad and made sure that Hunter knew it so I could come visit you," Stephanie said, kissing Chris lightly.

"How's everything going?" Trish asked, looking between the two.

"Great," Randy exposited. "Stephanie is doing an amazing job with Hunter. The man is head over heels in love with her and he's like willing to do whatever she wants. I think Stephanie came up with a great plan for ousting Molly out on her ass."

"Yeah, I'm going to win the title off of her, and then get her kicked out of Evolution," Stephanie said proudly. "Then when all this is over, we can simply have a match between Trish and I and you can be the champion."

"Wow, that seems too easy," Trish said, giving Randy a look. "I hope everything works though, I'd hate to go through all of this and have Hunter figure out what we're doing."

"Trust me," Stephanie told her, "he's not going to find out anything. I've got him wrapped around my finger. He sees me as a coup. Like he got the biggest prize besides the title. He's so blinded by his own good luck that he won't see me sneaking around trying to destroy him."

"Have I thanked you for doing this yet Stephanie?" Trish asked, giving her friend a hug. "I mean, this is like above and beyond anything else."

"It's ok, you don't have to make it up to me," Stephanie said, hugging her back. "Chris and I will cut out of here, separately of course so you and Randy can have a moment together."

"Hey! Who said I'd agree to that?" Chris asked and Stephanie slapped him on the chest. "Ok, geez."

"We see each other every night, Trish and Randy don't, now get your ass outside and tell me if the coast is clear."

After Stephanie and Chris left the room, separately of course, Randy turned to Trish and really gathered her up in his arms. He was glad that she saw the real him and had not thought that what Evolution was, was him too. He was his own person and unlike Molly and Ric, he was not under Hunter's spell. He kissed Trish for a long moment before she started giggling.

"What?" he asked her.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how fun it'll be when we really take Evolution down," Trish said, grinning up at him. He realized just how much he loved that grin, how much he was falling in love with everything about her. He just loved being around her so much that he was starting to miss her even when he was with her because he didn't want to leave her.

"It'll be great, and then I won't have to worry about what anyone thinks of us. I shouldn't have thought it would matter before, but you kind of hated me."

"Kind of? I would say I hated you a lot," she teased.

"That too," he laughed. "But this is better isn't it?"

"Yeah, definitely, I finally don't feel like the 5th wheel when I'm around my friends. It was always Lita and Christian, and most of the time Stephanie and Chris and then there was little 'ol me, with nobody."

"Glad I could help you out there," he said, leaning down to kiss her.

"Me too. Now I think you have to go back to your locker room before Hunter finds you here and our entire plan is for nothing."

"I don't want to go."

"I know, but you have to," Trish said, gently pushing him towards the door.

He reluctantly left her, giving her one, last, lingering kiss. She would have to keep that for now. He snuck out of the room quietly before going back to Evolution's locker room. He caught Stephanie making out with Hunter and she laughed as they were caught, wiping her mouth, although Randy was the only one to notice how vigorously she was doing that.

"Hunter said I could have the match," Stephanie said, gazing at Hunter longingly. "It's because he only wants what I want, right Hunter, sweetie?"

"You got it," Hunter told her. "Whatever you want."

"Yeah, so I can be the Women's Champ," Stephanie said, grinning like a little girl.

Only Randy knew how deadly that grin was going to be.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry for the long interim between updates. I had some major writer's block with this story, but over the last couple of days I was hit with total inspiration and I know exactly what I want to do with this story and I'm very eager to write it, so updates should be a trifle more frequent now. Hope you enjoy the chapter and leaving a review always makes me happy and want to write more. :)

* * *

"So Hunter, sweetie, how are you going to help me get the belt?"

"Stephanie, I'm not going to help you, you got yourself into this, and you're going to get yourself out."

Stephanie's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

"Stephanie, this is Evolution vs. Evolution, and I'm not going to set you guys against each other. That's stupid business. I'm surprised you don't know that," Hunter answered.

Stephanie huffed and stomped her foot. "Fine! Maybe I'll just find someone else to interfere for me. I can't beat Molly on my own, and you're supposed to help me. Why is it that I can help you, but you can't help me? If you're questioning my loyalty to you, I should be questioning your loyalty to me."

"Stephanie, don't argue with me."

Stephanie tapped her chin. "Ok, well, I guess you don't want to be with me. That's fine, I'm sure someone else would like my…services."

Hunter sighed and pulled Stephanie into his lap. "Fine, I'll help you, but I'm not going to be happy about it. But I'll help you. You're more important in this group than Molly is."

Stephanie gave a grin that made her whole face light up. "You DO think I'm important. You DO care about me, I knew that I had you all wrong. So you want me to have the belt and we can both have them."

"That would make us the most dominant couple again," Hunter said to himself.

Stephanie kissed him lightly. "Yes, it would. I really do think that Evolution needs a makeover. I hardly think you were scaring anyone with having Molly in your group. She's not exactly intimidating like I am."

"You ARE intimidating," Hunter agreed.

"Yup," Stephanie said, "Now, I'm going to go get ready for my match. I want to look like I could win against her, even though you'll be helping me. I don't like the way that Molly has been looking at me since I joined Evolution. If she can't handle the competition, maybe she's just not Evolution material."

"She has not treated you badly Stephanie," Hunter told her.

"She doesn't have to," Stephanie said. "But no worries, by the end of the night, she's going to know who is the boss around here, and that's you and me Hunter, but of course, you have more power than I do, since I'm the newest member."

"And don't you forget who has the most power around here Stephanie," Hunter told her teasingly. She kissed him and ran her manicured finger along his jaw slowly.

"You have all the power Hunter, all of it," she told him seductively. She smirked at him, knowing that his obliviousness would bring his downfall. "Now, I've got my own dressing room tonight, so you just sit tight and wait for me ok?"

"Whatever you want babe," Hunter said. Stephanie started to walk past him towards the door, but Hunter darted his hand out and grabbed her upper arm, swinging her to face him. Stephanie looked undaunted as she stared him down. "Even when you win tonight, Molly doesn't get kicked out, do you hear me? I want a stranglehold of every division in this company, and let's face it Steph, you're not exactly a wrestler. So you can win tonight, but Molly is not out of the group."

"Why not?" Stephanie challenged him, stepping closer so they were only a short distance apart. "She doesn't fit in Hunter. She doesn't go."

"She stays Stephanie."

"Are you sleeping with her or something?" Stephanie asked derisively.

"No, but she stays."

"Fine," Stephanie spat out. "But I'm not going to like it."

"It's not your job to like it," Hunter retorted.

Stephanie flipped her hair as she turned away from Hunter, pulling her arm roughly from him. Hunter watched her go with a roll of the eyes. Sometimes Stephanie was so high maintenance, but the benefits of being with her were too high for him to set her off any more than he knew he could. Their relationship could be mutually beneficial, as long as she didn't turn into a raging bitch.

Stephanie walked down the hallway and to the locker room that she had requested, just in case Hunter decided to come see her and then find she was sharing with Chris or something. She didn't want him to get suspicious. She sighed as she thought of Chris. She knew it was hurting him a little to see her so friendly with her ex, but he also knew it was for a good cause. That would just have to be enough for now.

She walked into her locker room and saw Trish sitting there. When Trish saw her, she scrambled out of the seat and stood up in front of her. "Steph, I've been waiting for you!"

"Hi Trish, what do you need?" Stephanie asked, closing the door quickly and locking it behind her so that nobody could come in and interrupt them.

"Nothing, I was just kind of hoping that Randy would be with you, I haven't seen in him in a week and it's been kind of hard, you know. I know we have this plan going, but Randy and I have barely gotten a chance to be in a relationship, and I just, you know, I don't know," she said, sighing and giggling at the same time. "I'm just missing out on something, and I know it."

"Says the girl who was so adamant about not going out with Randy," Stephanie said knowingly as she rifled through her duffel bag for her wrestling attire.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know that I was a whole bitch about the situation. But that was before I realized just who the sadistic ones in Evolution were. And it's not Randy," Trish said dreamily. "He's the best one of them all."

"Well, it's not like the competition is all that great," Stephanie said, guffawing at the prospect of Hunter being better than anyone. "But I think it's great that you have Randy now, however secret the two of you are. It was always kind of awkward with you having no one and me seeing your ex-boyfriend."

"Who was your ex-boyfriend before he was my ex-boyfriend," Trish said, laughing as Stephanie joined in. It wasn't awkward for them to be friends and having dated the same guy. Trish had known during her entire relationship with Chris that he was just waiting for Stephanie. She couldn't explain it, but she knew that Chris loved Stephanie more than words could say, and that no matter how much he liked her, she would never be Stephanie in his eyes.

But now she had Randy, and she only hoped that she could have the same thing. Well, not the break-ups so much, but the friendship and love that Chris and Stephanie had. Chris and Stephanie, above anything else, were friends, and she hoped to forge that same bond with Randy. Hopefully everything would go according to plan so that she and Randy could be free from Hunter's stifling grasp.

"Oh, Trish, I needed to talk to you about the plan," Stephanie said, almost as if she had read Trish's mind.

"What about it?"

"We need to change it," Stephanie said plainly, going into the bathroom to change into her ring gear. She called out through the closed door to Trish. "Hunter and I just had an argument about Molly."

"About Molly?"

"Yeah, I can't get her kicked out of Evolution. Hunter seemed to know that's what I was going to do after I won tonight," Stephanie said. "So kicking her out is out of the question."

"Great," Trish said, flopping down onto the couch and putting her head in her hands in dejection. "Just great. That was one of our biggest things."

Stephanie walked out of the bathroom in her ring gear, a black vinyl, one-piece with matching boots. She had pulled her hair back into a ponytail and she grinned at Trish. "I've been thinking about it though, and I think I have an even better plan."

"You do?" Trish asked, looking up at the brunette.

"Yeah, it's going to take some planning and perfect execution, but if we do it just right, I think we can take down Evolution in one foul swoop."

"All at the same time?" Trish asked, suddenly intrigued by what Stephanie wanted to propose. Stephanie excitedly sat down.

"Yeah, hear me out," Stephanie said as she started to talk about what she had in mind for her scum ex-husband.

Randy walked into Evolution's locker room with Molly in tow. They had been talking and as painful as that was, having to be seen with her was that much more painful. She was annoying and constantly on guard around him, and it set him on edge. Molly put down her title on the table and went to grab something out of her bag. Randy looked around, expecting Hunter to be here, but he wasn't, he was still stuck with Molly.

"I think you have a match you should get ready for," Randy told her.

"I don't have to get really for anything," Molly said snottily. "I'm just going to be wrestling with Stephanie and we both know she's nothing but eye candy around here. Hunter even told me that he's not going to help her, so why should I care?"

"Because you should," Randy told her. "I would care, even if it was against an inexperienced opponent."

"Well, then I guess that's where we're different," Molly told Randy. "I don't worry about the lesser opponents because I know that I'm better than them all. There's not one woman here who can compete with me, face the facts Randy, nobody is getting my title off of me."

Randy bit the inside of his cheek. He KNEW that Trish could kick Molly's ass if given the opportunity, but it seemed that Molly was afraid to face Trish. He scowled. "I just wouldn't overlook my opponents, that's all I'm saying."

She walked over to him and patted him on the chest. He wanted to throw her off of him. "Well then you do that. But when you're as good as me, then we'll talk ok?"

"Don't touch me," Randy said, his teeth gritted.

"Randy, we're teammates, don't get all nasty on me now," Molly told him. "I know you don't like me, and it just makes me all the more happy to make your life miserable."

"So you know I don't like you?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "And frankly, I don't care. We're both in Evolution, and since you're my teammate, I'll treat you as one. But the second, the moment either one of us leaves, well, then that's a different story. But I don't expect that to happen anytime soon, do you?"

Randy was a little bit suspicious of Molly. She couldn't know about the plan though, right? But his suspicions couldn't go any farther as Hunter sauntered into the room. Randy looked to him and he nodded, then looked to Molly. "Molly, you've got a match coming up?"

"I know," Molly said sweetly.

"Randy, can you go find Stephanie, she's mad at me at the moment?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Who knows with that woman, just get her and tell her to come here before her match, I'm not in the mood to deal with her."

"Yeah, fine, whatever," Randy said, leaving and gladly relieving himself of Hunter AND Molly's company.

He wandered around and found Stephanie's locker room, a cursive written "Stephanie McMahon" written on her door. He knocked on it, waiting for someone to answer, or nobody to answer if the case may be. Stephanie poked her head out into the hallway and smiled brightly when she saw him.

"What can I do for you Randy?"

"Hunter wants you to come by before your match," he told her.

"Whatever, come inside," Stephanie said, a little grin on her face. Randy walked inside and saw Trish. Trish had heard his voice and she was grinning. She rushed him and hugged him. It was so difficult to stay away from him.

"Long time, no see slugger," Trish joked as she pulled away to look at him. "We've had a change of plans."

"We have?" Randy asked, looking between the two women. "When did this happen?"

"Hunter won't let me kick Molly out of Evolution," Stephanie explained. "So that had to go the way of the dodo, and so I came up with a new plan. And I have to say that it's a better plan than the one before."

"I have to agree," Trish said. "It's brilliant."

"Well, let me in on this brilliance."

"I'll let you two talk," Stephanie said. "I've got a match."

Stephanie did indeed have a match. She and Hunter…oh, and Molly too, walked out to the gorilla. Stephanie gave Hunter a small kiss before going out to the ring. She jumped around a bit while Molly came in to her entrance music. Stephanie grinned as she saw Molly come down to the ring. She knew that she was probably going to get hit soon, but that was the least of her worries. Things just had to go according to plan, that was all.

Nobody had told Molly to go easy on Stephanie, and so she wasn't going to go easy on her. She grabbed Stephanie's hands as they grappled a little, and Stephanie held her own quite well for a few moments. Stephanie's little secret was that she had been training with Chris for quite some time, and if she wanted to go toe-to-toe with Molly, she probably could. But that wasn't about what tonight was about. The time when she and Trish could kick Molly's ass would come soon enough.

Molly kicked Stephanie in the stomach as Stephanie crumpled to the ground. Molly tried to put Stephanie in a submission move, but Stephanie refused to tap out. She saw Hunter walking down the ramp and knew that Molly couldn't see him since she was facing the other direction. Stephanie kicked Molly down, making her land right on her face. Stephanie groaned in mock pain.

The referee came over to check on her and she pulled him down, moaning and groaning about the pain. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hunter choke out Molly with the ropes and then push her into the ring. Stephanie got up slowly and went over to the ropes, climbing on the second rope and dropping an elbow on Molly before going in for the pin and the 1-2-3. Stephanie jumped up and down as she was handed the Women's title and she clutched it to her as Hunter came over and raised her hand in victory, then pulling her towards him for a deep kiss. She "eagerly" returned it, then went back to celebrating.

She paid no attention to Molly whatsoever.

Backstage, Randy had just heard Trish detail everything that new plan entailed. He was impressed with what Stephanie had come up with, and it was just enough of a surprise to work on Evolution. They would never expect it, if the way that Hunter was looking at Stephanie right now was any indication. He thought it over for a moment and then pulled Trish into his lap so she was sitting perpendicular to him on his lap. She smiled and gave him a slow kiss.

"It's going to work, isn't it?" he whispered to her.

"It's going to work," Trish reassured him. "Just make sure that you tell Dave what's going on now, and Stephanie and I will take care of the others. We'll have to have another meeting to go over the particulars, but it'll work."

"I just want to be able to kiss you whenever I want," Randy said.

"Soon, I promise," Trish told him, then started leaning in towards his lips, licking her surreptitiously. "But since we're alone right now…"

Randy got the message and closed the gap between his lips and hers. He brought his right hand into her long, blonde hair and ran it through the silky soft tresses. Trish was running her hand from his bare chest to his neck, snaking it around the back and running her fingers through his short hair. She shifted herself into a more comfortable position as they continued to kiss.

This was probably the longest time they had gotten to spend together since this whole plan began and they were making up for lost time. Trish moaned against his mouth, craving him. She was falling so fast for Randy that she couldn't even catch herself. It had never been like this with any of the other guys she was with. Her last boyfriend had been Chris and it had NEVER, EVER compared to this. Chris was nice, but he was Stephanie's, but Randy, Randy was definitely hers.

She broke away, needing some air and she panted softly as she licked her slightly swollen lips. She kissed him softly, chastely and caught her breath. "I wish I could stay, but…"

"Yeah, I know," he said, disappointed. "We can't be seen together."

"I'm sorry," Trish told him, running her hand down his cheek and cupping it in her small hand. Randy reached up and covered her hand with his own. It covered her hand and then some. She smiled at him, saying so many things without a single word. There was something forming here, they could both feel it.

And it would only be a matter of time before they got to act on it.


	16. Chapter 16

"Molly, you had to understand it was a business decision."

"Mmhmm, business decision," Stephanie said over Hunter's shoulder as she patted the Women's title draped over her own shoulder.

"Business decision!" Molly said angrily. "What kind of messed up business decision is this! It doesn't make sense Hunter, I'm the best female wrestler in this entire company and you want to give HER a joke title reign."

"Hey!" Stephanie said, pissed off that Molly would insult her like that. "I'll have you know that I'm the most dominant female in this company you little bitch! If I want the goddamn title, I'll take the goddamn title!"

"I want a rematch!" Molly demanded.

"Not tonight," Stephanie said. "I know you have a rematch clause in your contract, but you can't have it tonight."

"Next week, I want to get my hands on you next week!" Molly told Stephanie. Stephanie just scoffed and yawned as she looked at Molly, obviously bored with the other brunette.

"Whatever you say Molly," Stephanie said derisively. "If you want to TRY and fight me next week, we'll see."

"And I want Hunter and any other Evolution member banned from ringside," Molly insisted. Hunter looked between them. He was a little worried for Stephanie's safety, but she seemed undaunted by Molly's challenge.

"Fine, if that's what you want," Stephanie said to her. "I'll just beat you again and then stand over you with the title…again."

"You couldn't even come close to me on one of your good days," Molly argued. "You're pathetic. I don't know why she has the belt anyways!"

"Because Hunter and I rule around here, not you Molly," Stephanie said, talking down to her. "My father owns this company and therefore, I own you, so you might not want to say anything so derogatory towards me."

"Oh, I'll say something derogatory!" Molly snapped.

"Come one, take one for the team," Stephanie said as Randy walked into the door. "Randy, don't you think that it's a good thing for Molly to have dropped the title to me tonight. I mean, we're all teammates right, and if she's going to lose the title, it should be to someone in Evolution."

Randy nodded, looking over at the mischievous looking Stephanie McMahon. He knew that she was trying to play Molly right into her hands. He had just heard the new plan from Trish and he had to get a word alone with Stephanie to tell her that her plan was brilliant and he couldn't wait to start it into full motion.

"I think that is a good idea."

"See," Stephanie said haughtily as she glanced over at Molly. "If she would just calm the hell down, I can truly explain my rationale, but the little twit won't even listen to a word I say."

"What did you call me?" Molly asked.

"I called you a twit," Stephanie told her again. "What? Is that wrong of me? Well tough sweetheart, if you don't want to listen to my explanation than I feel it is my duty to call you a twit."

"Oh, I'm going to kick your ass!" Molly screamed, lunging at Stephanie. Hunter caught her about the waist and held her back from the taller brunette. "Let me go Hunter, so help me God let me get my hands on her stupid neck!"

"Such hostility," Stephanie said with a little scoff. She studied her nails. "You're lucky that you didn't break any of my nails, or else I really would've had to whoop your ass."

"Shut up!"

"No," Stephanie said sweetly. "Here's the deal Molly, and I'll try to put this is simple terms so that you can understand. If I have the belt, that means you can go out and fight any of the other divas, and your title is safe. So you can show weakness. Take…that trashy bitch Trish Stratus. She wants your title, now, yes, she's going to challenge me, but I can pull strings around here and I can simply hold the belt without defending it. Then you go out and you fight Trish and you lose--"

"Lose to that blonde whore!"

Randy set his jaw as he heard Molly call her that. His mind was conjuring up images of Molly hitting Trish in the face, and he had to bite the inside of his cheek from starting in on a tirade. He was liable to break Molly in half for calling his…girlfriend…a whore. Nobody called Trish a whore. Trish was anything but a whore; she was a sweet, kind, funny, compassionate woman and he'd be damned if he let Molly drag her good name through the mud.

"Let me finish," Stephanie said, "before you start going into convulsions. You lose to Trish and lull her into a fall sense of security. Then, I drop the belt back to you, Trish faces you for a match, thinking she can beat you easily and then you completely beat her ass. So then she can't say that you never defend your belt."

"Oh," Molly said, somewhat subdued now that she had heard Stephanie's plan.

"That's a really good plan Stephanie," Randy inputted. "That's a really solid way of cementing the power of the group."

"Thank you Randy, at least someone appreciates me around here," she said, giving him a teasing wink, which Hunter caught and thought that she was implying he wasn't supporting her.

"I think it's a great idea too Steph," Hunter said quickly, coming over to wrap his arm around Stephanie. "Don't you think so Molly?"

"I guess the plan has its strong points," Molly shrugged. "I guess if the ultimate outcome is me getting Little Miss Blondie to lose then I can't really argue with it."

"So would it be fair to call a truce," Stephanie said, sticking her hand out. "I don't want any animosity between the two of us. We're teammates and plan-mates now, so I think that we should at least be cordial with each other, do you agree?"

The plan hinged on Stephanie gaining Molly's trust, and if Molly had nothing to fear from Stephanie than that damn suspicion of Molly's would fade away as well. And once Molly's guard was down, well, then that's when they would strike, but until then, well…

Nobody said she couldn't have some fun with the poor girl.

It was a couple weeks later and Stephanie had managed to get at least some of Molly's defenses down. She had managed to do this by first gaining Hunter's trust in her, and Hunter would bend to her every whim if she wanted. She had Hunter wrapped around her little finger and he didn't even know it. Hunter had the audacity to think he was in charge, but it was just the opposite. Stephanie was, and always would be in charge of Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

Stephanie was getting a coffee with Hunter as she saw Chris over Hunter's shoulder, talking to Lita. She sighed slightly as she stirred her coffee. She hated to be away from him, but she kept repeating to herself that this was all for Trish. Trish was her friend and Trish had gotten hurt at the hands of Evolution, minus Dave and Randy of course, and she had to avenge that beating that Trish had taken. She saw Chris look over at her secretly and he sent her a smile that conveyed how much he was missing her too.

The one good thing that this new plan afforded them was that with Molly's increasing trust in Stephanie and Stephanie trying to pretend to become Molly's friend, nobody seemed to notice that Randy was never around. And where was Randy Orton? Well, at the moment, he was at a coffee shop laughing with Trish as she told him a rather raunchy joke.

"I'm glad that this plan is working, I have to hand it to Stephanie, she knows what she's doing," Trish said as she sipped at the steaming cup of coffee in front of her. "And it's better because I get to see you more."

"Yeah, I don't have Molly leaning over my shoulder at every turn wondering what I'm doing and where I'm going and who I'm going to be with. That girl is too suspicious for her own good."

"See, the funny thing is that she has a right to be suspicious, she SHOULD be suspicious, but now she's none the wiser."

"I'm just happy that I get to spend more time with you," Randy told her, reaching across the table to lightly take her hand in his. "You know, I'm a cocky bastard--"

"Could've fooled me," Trish kidded, causing him to smile unconsciously.

"Well, if you let me finish," Randy teased. "What I was trying to say was, I know I'm a cocky bastard, but when I'm around you, I feel like another person, maybe it's a better person, I don't know, but I just know that you make me feel different."

"Good different?"

"Definitely good different. Just like…hell, how do I even explain it."

"Then don't try," she shrugged. "I get the general effect of what you're saying. I underestimated you for sure Randy. You're not a bad guy at all. It almost makes me regret all the times that I was a horrible bitch to you."

"Like the time I was in the hallway and you yelled out, 'Hey fucker,' at me?"

She ducked her head and giggled. "No, actually, that one was fun, but other times, yeah, for sure, I'm definitely regretful over my actions. You didn't deserve me treating you the way I did."

"Hey, if all of that brought me right here, I'd do it over again a million times."

"Oh, you do love to turn that charm right on don't you Randy?" Trish said, rubbing her thumb against his hand, which was still laying on top of hers. "Are you sure that you didn't have anything to do on the show tonight? I find it hard to believe someone as talented as you wouldn't have something to do tonight."

"Nope, everyone else in Evolution has something to keep them busy. Stephanie talked to her father about it, and it was a way to get me the night off and a way to keep their minds off of me."

"So that's why I have nothing to do tonight," Trish said. "Because Stephanie made it that way. I think I'm going to have to name my first born after her. I bet you that's what she's going to ask for when this is all said and done."

"Man, she drives a hard bargain doesn't she?"

"Well, I'm willing to make it up to her because I get to spend time with you now," Trish told him. Randy smiled and still couldn't believe he was here with the woman of his dreams. He would kiss Stephanie's feet right now if he could. This was the fifth time in the last two weeks that Randy had been able to see Trish without any single person from Evolution knowing about it or even suspecting about it.

"So what did Stephanie say you were doing tonight?"

"She told Hunter that I had to get her a special diamond necklace that had to be a certain cut and a certain length. She said that since I was the only member of Evolution with nothing to do, running her errands would be no problem."

"And all so you could spend time with me," she responded. "I feel so special."

"You should feel special."

"Well I do, thank you. You're pretty special too you know, and that's coming from first-hand experience."

"I do try to be a stand-out."

"Well you can--" Trish was interrupted by Randy's cell phone, which played his own theme music. Trish gave him a look as she rolled her eyes playfully. "Someone's a little cocky…"

"I couldn't find a ringtone I liked," Randy joked, trying to cover his tracks, but so far was failing. She laughed and looked at his phone, which he had yet to answer. He picked it up and looked at it. He groaned and Trish knew what that meant. He sighed and answered with a dull, "What is it Hunter?"

"Where the hell are you?"

"I'm out looking for Stephanie's precious jewelry," he said, trying to sound annoyed so that Hunter wouldn't get suspicious as to his whereabouts.

"Look, we need you here in case we need you to interfere, so get your ass back here."

"Geez, what about Stephanie."

"Stephanie doesn't care, just get back here already," Hunter said, annoyance in his voice.

"Fine, fine," Randy muttered, hanging up without saying goodbye. He looked apologetically to Trish. "I've got to go."

"Oh," she said. "Well, we got in a good couple of hours today, and I'm sure Steph will help us see each other in the future. Luckily for us she's the boss's daughter and can pretty much do what she wants."

"Yeah," Randy said, grabbing her hand. "I just wish that I didn't have to leave."

"I wish that too, but seriously, you don't have to feel bad. We're the ones who came up with this plan and we just have to see it through to finish and then it'll all be over. So do you want to kiss over Hunter's prone body or Molly's?"

"Both," Randy said, standing up and then leaning down to kiss Trish goodbye. "Save some of those for me later, I may be able to sneak to your room. Dave said he'd cover for me."

"I'll be anxiously waiting," she whispered, giving him one last kiss before he walked away. She watched him sadly, taking a sip of her coffee before grabbing her bag and walking to her own car.

Randy was back at the arena and walking as slow as possible down the hallway. Was he delaying his arrival to the locker room? You bet he was. He heard his phone vibrating in his pocket and he took it out and saw he had a text message from Stephanie. He opened it discreetly and saw the following message: Enter H's lkr room in 10 min. Randy checked his watch and then the time that Stephanie had sent the message and he had seven minutes. He walked even slower as a result.

When it was about seven minutes later, he walked to Hunter's locker room and without knocking, opened the door. He hit something with the door and then he heard a scream and cursing and he opened the door to see coffee all over Molly as she was trying futilely to wipe off the hot liquid.

"Molly, I'm so sorry," Stephanie said, gazing down at the shorter woman. She looked behind her and saw a stunned Randy and she smiled evilly. "I didn't know Randy was walking in here!"

"Oh my God, it's hot!" Molly said, as her skin was turning red.

"Luckily I had gotten it like fifteen minutes ago, it was much hotter then," Stephanie said, trying to sound sorry for what she had done.

Randy wanted to laugh as he knew Stephanie was purposely messing with Molly. He was glad that he could help actually. Molly getting a little bit burned was almost sweet justification for her beating up his girlfriend. Trish had been vulnerable that night, she had had nobody there to protect her and she was held against her will. Half a cup of coffee was nothing compared to how Trish must've felt that night.

As if sensing her presence, Randy, who was still in the doorway, glanced to his right and saw Trish walking down the hallway with Christian, his arm wrapped around her shoulders companionably. If Randy didn't know that Christian was in love with Lita, he would've been jealous to some degree. As they passed, Trish sent Randy a look that said everything she wished she could say to him in person. As she passed right by him, she squeezed his hand ever so briefly.

One touch from her would have to last him for a while.


	17. Chapter 17

"The plan is going fine."

"So says you," Randy said.

Stephanie patted his chest and then looked at her belt. "Trust me Randy, nobody has suspected a thing, and nobody is going to suspect a thing. We've got everything covered, and I even have things covered that you don't even know about. There are surprises around every corner Randy, every corner."

"Oh great, you're working with Hunter right, you being with Chris, it's all a ruse and you're really passing on information to Hunter and he's setting up our downfall, right?" Randy joked.

She winked at him. "That would be an interesting theory if it weren't for the fact that I'm marrying Chris."

"You're WHAT!"

"Chris and I are engaged, have been since before I joined up with Hunter," Stephanie shrugged. "We figured that this thing we're doing now, this plan, it was more important than our getting married so we haven't exactly told our families…or anyone for that matter, except now you, so you have as much dirt on me as I have on you. If you can trust me with your secret, then I can trust you with mine."

"Congratulations. If I can ask…how long have you and Chris been together."

"You don't want to know," Stephanie smirked.

"No, actually I do, I mean, he went out with Trish right? That's my understanding, how come you're not bothered by it. I mean, I'm not," he said, shrugging his shoulders in a way that tried to suggest he wasn't bothered by it, but he was.

Maybe it was in his subconscious, but knowing that Trish still hung out with her ex-boyfriend was a little unsettling. He didn't know any of the details surrounding either their relationship or their break-up. He had been too embroiled in his exploits within Evolution to care about such things. Then there was the fact that he didn't want to bring it up with Trish because he didn't want her to think that he was trying to control whom she spoke to, which wasn't what this was about anyways.

"You're bothered by the fact that Chris hangs out with Trish?" Stephanie said, trying to suppress her giggle. "Are you serious Randy?"

"I'm not!" he protested. "It's just…it doesn't happen often."

Stephanie looked heavenward and glanced around their empty locker room. "Chris and I have been together since the day he entered the company."

"What?"

"It's a long story Randy, suffice it to say that Chris and I got very acquainted on his first day. I don't know how it happened, but we did, and we were together for a while, and then we weren't, and I got with Hunter as a rebound and that ended very badly and by the end I was back with Chris, so yeah, I had an affair with him, and then we realized that we had a relationship based on sex and nothing else and we broke up over it, but it's always been Chris, and we came to see it wasn't about the sex and it was really about us and we were just stupid, and that's it."

"So he's been in love with you…"

"He was in love with me when he was with Trish, Trish knows this. Trish knows that she was a distraction for Chris, and what they had, while nice wasn't what either one of them needed."

"So she knew about you two before she got with Chris?"

"Yeah," Stephanie nodded. "But Chris and Trish, there's nothing to worry about there Randy, trust me. If I can feel comfortable enough leaving them alone, you should too, regardless of how long you've been with Trish."

"So when they hang out together, it's like, nothing…"

"Yeah, nothing. Trish really, really likes you Randy, I can't reveal how I know this or when she told me pertinent information, but she really does like you. She wouldn't be going through with this if she didn't."

"Yeah…so you're accompanying Hunter to the ring tonight?" Randy said, changing the subject now that he felt better about Chris and Trish hanging out together.

"Yeah, I am, and you have to make sure to keep Molly back here and occupied because I do not want her out there too. It's bad enough I have to actually spend time around her, but if I can help it, I don't want to go out into the arena pretending I like her."

"I'll try my best. And the plan really is set?"

"Its set Randy," Stephanie told him, and she gave him a look that said way more than she was letting on and he felt somehow like something bad was going to happen, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"Stephanie, you wouldn't like, do something right?" he asked uneasily.

She raised an eyebrow. "Randy, do you trust me?"

"Yeah, I have to, my happiness depends on it."

"Good, then don't worry about anything. I've got all under control. You forget that I'm Stephanie McMahon and I have the world at my disposal."

Randy was going to respond to her cryptic answer when Hunter bounded into the room, not bothering to knock, which was just typical behavior of his. Stephanie's face turned to a mask of happiness, which belied her feeling of pure hatred for the behemoth they called Triple H. Hunter came over and pecked her on the lips and she kissed him back briefly, rolling her eyes to Randy as Hunter walked behind her.

"Hunter baby, are you getting ready for your match?" Stephanie asked sweetly, turning towards him.

"Yeah," he grunted out.

"Are you sure you want me out there?" she asked. "I mean, the match is against The Big Show and he's kind of scary."

"I need you out there in case I need someone to interfere in my match, or get me Susie." Stephanie bit her lip to hold in her disgust at his pet name for his sledgehammer. She just kept up her façade of being happy to be with Hunter.

"Ok, well, if you really, really want me there, there's no place that I'd rather be. And I know that you can beat Big Show without my help, you're just…amazing like that," she told him, sighing, like she was just admiring his strength and power.

"Yeah, but having you out there is a good insurance policy."

"And after the show," Stephanie said, walking a little bit closer to Hunter. Randy started to feel a little uncomfortable just standing there so he pretended to busy himself with taping his wrists. Stephanie ran her hands up Hunter's bare back. "After the show I was thinking that maybe we could take an early evening and go back to your hotel room, and get a little bit cozier…"

Randy's jaw dropped and he had to physically look away. Stephanie really wasn't willing to put her body on the line for this plan was she? And if she was, what did Chris think about this? If he were in Chris's position, he'd never let Trish sell her body out for some plan. But how could Stephanie possibly get out of this? What was she doing!

"Yeah?" Hunter growled, turning towards her.

"Nothing would make me happier," Stephanie told him seductively. "I just can't stop thinking about you Hunter, and I need you…all of you."

"Then after the show we'll go back to the hotel," Hunter said, leaning down to kiss her hungrily.

Stephanie pulled away and giggled. "Oops, forgot you were here Randy. Sorry you had to hear about our…plans."

"No problem, I'll just…I'll go," Randy said, slipping out of the room quickly. He rushed down the hallway, making sure he wasn't being followed and found his way to Trish's locker room. He knocked quickly on it and waited for Trish to open the door. She did a moment later and seeing him there, her eyes widened and she pulled him quickly into the room.

"What are you doing here!" Trish hissed. "We can't be seen in each other's locker rooms."

"What is Stephanie doing?"

"What are you talking about? You're the one who's always around her, not me," Trish answered.

"She just said she wants to go to Hunter's hotel room after the show," Randy said.

"What?" another voice asked and Randy looked over Trish's shoulder to where Chris was sitting on the couch. "She what?"

Randy had not seen Chris in his haste. His mouth opened and closed a few times, not sure what he could say. Chris looked upset, or at the beginning of being upset. He stood there, actually, all three of them stood there. Randy didn't know what to say and Chris and Trish were kind of stunned by what Randy had said.

"Um, I think she was acting," Randy finally said. "I mean, she's willing to do a lot for this plan, but not that."

"Yeah, not that," Chris said, his voice trying to convince himself. "She's mine. She's always been mine."

Trish placed her hand on his arm. "It's okay Chris, nothing is going to happen. Stephanie knows what she's doing. She definitely knows what she's doing."

"She definitely knows," Chris said, and once again, Randy felt like he was trying to say more than he was letting on. He didn't know what was going on, but the plan had to work. They had worked way too hard on this plan for it to fall by the wayside now. They were so close to the end. So very close.

They didn't have time to think about it as they went down to the gorilla to watch the match between Hunter and Big Show. Well, Randy went down by himself, but Chris and Trish pretended to just wander over and decide to take in the match. Chris sent a glance over at Stephanie, but she was too engrossed in conversation with Hunter. He scowled a little bit.

Stephanie patted the belt on Hunter's shoulder as he patted hers. They heard Big Show's music go off and prepared for Hunter's music to be next. Stephanie handed Hunter his usual water bottle and he poured some over his head and she took a step back so he could shake it out. She hated his habit of doing this, she didn't even know why he did it in the first place. His music came on and Stephanie followed behind him and out into the arena. She was met with the boos of the crowd, but she ignored them as she walked down the ramp.

Hunter got into the ring, spitting his water comically as usual as Stephanie took her place on the side of the ring. She watched from a safe position as Hunter and Show locked up with each other. Show pushed Hunter away, but Hunter was not deterred by it and went back to lock up again. The match went slow as neither man was exactly lithe in the ring. Stephanie pounded on the mat where appropriate to and cheered Hunter on, knowing that he could beat the Big Show if he wanted to.

Hunter had just tried for a Pedigree, failing when Show flipped him over and onto his back. Stephanie yelled out, "Come on Hunter, get up! Get up!"

Hunter turned and looked at her and she knew what he was trying to say to her without words. He wanted her to interfere. She climbed onto the apron, causing the referee to come over and tell her that she needed to get off the apron. Stephanie was grabbing at the referee's shirt, trying to get him to focus on her when she felt her legs give out from under her. She screamed as she fell off the apron and into someone's waiting arms.

She looked and saw two people dressed completely in black, the only thing that she could see were their eyes. She struggled to get away and the man (she could tell from the build) holding her put her down, but then covered her mouth as the other man scanned the ring, making sure that Hunter was preoccupied. Stephanie tried to get the hand off of her mouth so she could scream, but he was too strong. Suddenly she was lifted up and being drug away and she tried to get away with everything she had in her.

"HUNTER!" she managed to yell as she pushed the hand off of her mouth. "HELP!"

Hunter stood up, turning to see Stephanie being drug into the crowd. He ran to one side of the ring and tried to see what was going on, but he was turned around suddenly and put into a chokeslam and felt himself hit the floor and Stephanie was gone from his mind for the moment. He had to focus on this for right now.

Chris was frantic and trying not to show it. "What the hell was that!"

"Chris, calm down," Trish said. "I don't know."

Everyone was murmuring backstage, wondering what the hell was going on with Stephanie. Randy was trying to figure out if what he saw was real and Christian and Lita rushed into the area, looking to Chris and Trish and Trish just shrugged. There were more people coming into the area around the gorilla, watching the monitors which were still focused on the match, but everyone was trying to figure out what had happened to Stephanie, and just who had kidnapped her.

The screen flashed from the ring to the area outside the arena. Stephanie was being pushed and she was crying and trying to get away from her attackers. Chris was uneasy and he pushed his way through the crowd, trying to make it through to get to Stephanie. But there were so many people and he turned to see what was going on and saw her pushed into a black car with tinted windows. He still ran full speed to try and reach the car, but he was too late, she was gone.

Hunter came storming backstage and looked around for any Evolution members. He saw Randy and stalked over to him. "What the hell happened out there!"

"Stephanie was kidnapped," Randy said, still not knowing what was happening. "Where are Flair and them?"

"I don't know," Hunter said. "Why the hell didn't you go out there and help her!"

"I didn't know, I didn't know," Randy said, his voice trailing off. "I just, I was shocked, I didn't know what to do."

Hunter turned and saw Flair helping Dave walk over. "What's wrong Dave?"

"I tried to go after those guys that took Stephanie," Dave said. "They knocked me out with a chair."

"Damn it," Hunter muttered. "I couldn't help her, Show had me. Did you see what they looked like?"

Dave winced. "No, they were disguised and they laid me out pretty good."

"I'm going to go see if I can find Molly," Randy said. "I'll be back."

As he walked past Trish, he looked at her, wondering if she knew what the hell was going on. She shrugged and her eyes looked worriedly over to Christian and Lita who were just looking at each other in confusion. He went to his locker room and saw Molly sitting there nonchalantly, like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Did you see what happened?" Randy asked.

"Yup," Molly said noncommittally.

"And you don't care?"

"Should I?" Molly asked.

"Were you behind this!" Randy said, pointing to the screen.

"No," she told him. "But whoever was, I have to thank them for taking her off my hands."

"How could you say that! Someone was kidnapped!"

"Oh well, good riddance Stephanie."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Just letting you know ahead of time that there will be one or two more chapters of this story. As always, reviews are loved and appreciated. :)

* * *

Randy was confused, and he had been for the last week. Nobody had heard a word from Stephanie or any of Stephanie's kidnappers. Chris had locked himself into his house when they weren't at the show, and he had kept to himself when he did arrive. He didn't want to talk to anybody. Randy had only talked to Hunter briefly and he was pissed off. Molly, as usual, was totally cool with everything. Then there came a banging on his door.

Dave, who had been sitting at the table, tapping his fingers and trying to read a book, but seemingly not getting very far if him not turning any pages was an indication, got up and went to answer the door, grateful for the interruption. Hunter barged into the room almost knocking Dave with the door.

"What's up H?" Randy said, standing up immediately. "Did you find anything with Stephanie?"

"I got a note," Hunter said, slamming it and his hand down on the table. "They want us there at Raw, they're going to give her back."

"Good," Randy said, relieved, hoping that this would be over soon. He just wanted Stephanie back safe and sound. He felt so bad for Chris. If Trish got kidnapped, he didn't know what he'd do, and he wasn't in love with Trish…yet. Chris was in love with Stephanie, and so it had to be harder. "We'll do whatever it takes to get her back right?"

"Of course we are," Hunter snarled. "We're going to do everything we can to get her back. I'm not going to sit around and let her be kidnapped, I'm Triple H and I'm the best in the business, and I'm not going to let some asshole take Stephanie and get away with it."

"Good," Randy said. "So what's the plan?"

"We're going to see what they want, pretend to give it to them, and then take Stephanie back. Then you and Dave are going to ambush them and figure out who has the death-wish."

"Even better," Dave mumbled to himself. "We just have to wait for Raw now, how long until the show?"

"A couple of hours," Hunter said, pacing the room. "I'm going to get Ric and Molly and we're going to head down early."

"Okay, we'll get our things," Dave said, noticing that Randy was distracted. Hunter left the room as abruptly as he had come in and Dave looked to Randy. "So where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Trish, tell her what's going on, and then I'll be back. I'm sure Trish will want to let Chris know what's going on," Randy told him. "Cover for me if Hunter gets back here?"

"Of course," Dave nodded. Randy nodded back and was out the door. He discreetly looked down the hallway, making sure that Hunter wasn't still lurking around. He also kept his eye out for Molly. He just had a feeling that Molly was up to something and he didn't want to get caught by her because she would be eager to give him up to Hunter.

He made his way down to Trish's hotel room, secretly glad that they were on the same floor. She had given him a keycard earlier and he slipped it into the door quickly and went inside before being seen by anyone. Trish was sitting on the couch, head in hands and she looked up at him, hopping up and running to him, throwing herself into his arms. She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back like he never wanted to let her go. But he didn't want to let her go. If she had been kidnapped, he knew that he would be absolutely beside himself. He was falling hard and fast by the blonde woman.

"Have you heard anything?" she mumbled into his neck.

"Yeah, Hunter got a note, they want him at Raw and they said they'd give Stephanie back," Randy answered, still clinging to Trish. She didn't seem to have a problem with this as she had yet to let go of him.

"Oh thank God," Trish said, pulling away slightly so that she could look into his face. "I bet Chris is going to be glad to hear that. I just hope that they haven't done anything to her. If they did anything to her, Chris is going to go on a rampage."

"I don't blame him," Randy said, giving her a proper kiss now that her face wasn't buried against his neck. "I would do the same thing if it was you."

"Would you?" Trish asked and she was touched by the caring that this man showed towards her. It was always nice to have someone who worried about you. It was also nice to have someone to worry about.

"Of course, I mean, you're my…well, I guess you're my girlfriend, although that's not your official title or anything, I don't know, maybe, I guess."

She kissed him to cease his rambling. "You're cute when you don't know what to say…oh God, what am I thinking? One of my best friends is God knows where, and I'm standing here flirting with my…something or other…something as yet to be defined."

"Just because Stephanie's missing doesn't mean that you have to stop living," Randy pointed out.

"You just want me to keep kissing you," she told him, and then kissed him for good measure. "I just feel bad. Chris hasn't answered his phone all week, I suspect that he turned it off. I don't even want to know what he's been doing."

"You should go check on him, tell him that Stephanie is coming back tonight. I'll keep a close eye out for her when we get her back and I'll report anything to you."

"Great," she said, kissing him again. She was finding that she just liked kissing him. He had such perfect lips, and they were just right for kissing. She knew it was weird to think that, but when she was kissing him, that was the only thought that ran through her mind.

Later that evening, they were at the show and waiting impatiently for there to be any word on Stephanie. Every moment that passed became more frustrating, and every tease was met with a burst of anger from most of the members of Evolution. Molly could care less about what became of the princess. She was just happy the little bitch was gone. Maybe they could strip her of the belt and give to the previous owner…her.

Finally, they were watching the monitor and the arena was completely dark, like they were awaiting the arrival of the Undertaker or something. But then a spotlight lit up, pointing down to the middle of the ring and there was Stephanie, bound and gagged, sitting on a metal folding chair in the middle of the ring, struggling against the ropes that bound her. She was screaming, but it was muffled by the gag stuffed in her mouth. You could just barely make out two dark shapes on either side of her.

Hunter hopped up out of his chair as he saw this and pointed to the television. "We're going out there NOW."

He stormed out of the room and Ric, Dave, and Randy followed quickly. Molly continued to sit where she was and Randy turned to her. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"Why? I don't care what happens to her," Molly said nonchalantly. "Let her rot. I think I want to stay here and watch as squirms, and then I hope that Hunter can't get her back. Now that would be sweet."

Randy walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her into a standing position. "Hunter wants all of Evolution out there and that includes you, so unless you want your ass kicked out of this group, I suggest you come with me."

"Geez, so pushy," Molly said derisively. "Is this how you like to treat all women?"

"When I'm dealing with a woman, let me know," he answered smartly.

By the time Randy dragged Molly to the stage, Hunter was already making his way out there and they had to jog to catch up and present a united front. Hunter had grabbed a microphone before he went out there and he was pacing the stage a little bit, as if contemplating what to say, although, "Give back Stephanie," would've been the way most people would've started the conversation.

"What the hell do you want?" Hunter asked the people in the ring with Stephanie. "And give us one good reason why we shouldn't come down there and kick your asses."

"I don't think that would be wise," came one of the voices from the ring. "Because we have Stephanie, and you don't."

Suddenly the TitanTron came to life and Vince, Shane and Linda were on the big screen. Everyone in the arena looked up at the screen and saw the very irate Vince McMahon front and center. Not only did he looked pissed, but Shane looked pissed too. He was standing off to one side, his arm around his obviously distraught mother.

"Who the hell do you think you are taking my daughter!" Vince yelled from wherever he was backstage. "You better give her back or else!"

"Or else what?" one of the kidnappers said. "Again, we have Stephanie, you don't."

"Or else security will be on you so fast that you won't know what hit you," Vince said. "So give me my daughter back, and I swear to God, if she is harmed in any way, shape or form, I will hunt you down and kill you like the dogs that you are."

"You'd have to catch us first."

"Don't think I won't," Vince sneered and then was pushed out of the way by Shane.

"Give her back you bastards!" Shane yelled. "We want her back!"

"You'll get her back when we get what we want."

"What the hell do you want!"

"Revenge."

Suddenly the lights went dark again, and nobody could see Stephanie anymore. Then a blood-curdling scream came from the middle of the ring and it was so obviously Stephanie's voice. Hunter yelled into his microphone. "Stephanie, we're coming to get you!"

Hunter blindly made his way down the ramp lit by flashlights coming from somewhere. Randy, Ric, and Dave blindly followed behind him to the ring. They made it there and proceeded to climb in, but they were ambushed suddenly. Randy was grabbed from behind, a hand covering his mouth and he could hear the signs of struggle from elsewhere in the ring, but couldn't see a thing that was going on.

"If you don't move and don't make a sound, everything will be revealed," a raspy voice in his ear said. "Do you agree?"

Randy nodded mutely and the hand was gone from his mouth. He stood there, not knowing what to do, but feeling the presence of the man behind him. He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't hear Hunter's voice anymore, and he couldn't hear anything except the murmur from the crowd. When the lights had gone out, apparently the electricity to the TitanTron had gone out too as there was nothing come from there either, and there was an almost eerie silence.

Then just as suddenly as the lights had gone out, the spotlight came back on, and there was Stephanie again, still bound and gagged in the middle of the ring, the two men still next to her, like guards. But then something happened as Stephanie easily unwrapped the ropes that were tied around her wrists. She pulled the gag off of her mouth and sat there. Randy was shocked, but then realized they were letting her go.

"Who are you?" Stephanie asked, grabbing a microphone that was conveniently handed to her, looking up at the kidnappers. Suddenly the two men pulled off their masks and a shocked gasp came from the crowd as Shane and Vince revealed themselves as the kidnappers.

"What the hell?" Randy asked himself.

Stephanie put the microphone up to her lips. "It's amazing how you can have the technology to record something and then play it back like it was live, don't you think so Daddy?"

"Of course Princess," Vince answered. "I think we have everyone fooled."

"I think so too, turn the lights on monkeys," Stephanie yelled and the lights came on in the arena. There were three people dressed in head-to-toe black. One of them was holding back Hunter, another was holding Ric, and the third one had somehow gotten a hold of Molly. He looked behind him and saw Dave and realized that Dave had been the one to grab him in the ring, but…

"Huh?" Randy said, looking at Dave and he directed Randy's attention back to Stephanie.

"Oh, look, more mystery people. Allow me to reveal their identities."

Stephanie walked up to the person holding Molly and grabbed the mask off of them, revealing Lita, who shook her red hair out and held Molly at bay. Stephanie then went to Ric and grabbed the mask from the person that was holding him, revealing Christian. Then finally she walked to the person holding Hunter and revealed Chris, who got an extra wide smile.

She gazed at Hunter. "Oh Hunter, poor, stupid Hunter. You say that you're the game, but I think that you just got played."

"What's going on?" Randy asked Dave.

"We had a change of plan," he said simply. Randy didn't understand, the plan was different, this wasn't the plan. He was supposed to be in on the plan.

"You see," Stephanie said. "I have a friend named Trish Stratus. Trish went on a date with Randy and after that date, she got attacked by these three members of Evolution. Now, I don't take too kindly to that, and neither does anyone in this ring right now. So we staged my kidnapping in order to get you right where we wanted you, and surprise! It worked."

"You bitch!" Hunter spat, and he was rewarded with a closed fist punch from Chris right in the mouth.

"Oh, it's not just me," Stephanie said. "You see, I only came up with the plan, but look around you Hunter, notice that not all of Evolution is as…shall we say, tied up as you are."

Hunter looked and saw Randy and Dave just standing in one corner and he sneered at them. "What the hell! Help me! I'm your friend!"

Randy went over and Stephanie willingly handed him the microphone. Randy took the opportunity to punch Hunter in the mouth. "Is this how you held Trish huh Hunter? Like Chris is holding you, is that how you held her? Did you get off knowing that you were hurting her!"

"I KNEW IT!" Hunter screamed, "I knew you were into that bitch, attack him Dave."

"Uh uh," Dave said. "I don't think so Hunter. I wasn't a part of your little plan that night, and I'm sure as hell not a part of your plan tonight. Who the hell do you think helped with this?"

"You fucking traitors!" Hunter snarled at them. "The both of you, you're both goddamn traitors. Evolution is forever, you think that skanky whore Trish is going to be good for you, good to you!"

Randy punched Hunter again. "Don't you even dare call my girlfriend a whore. You should be fucking ashamed of yourself!"

Dave took Hunter from Chris, and Chris went over to Stephanie's side. She leaned against him as they watched Dave and Randy beat Hunter into a bloody pulp. Hunter was getting such a beating that he was bleeding from the nose, and they were pretty sure his lip was bleeding now too. Stephanie giggled as Hunter was laid out on the mat. She walked over and grabbed the forgotten microphone and leaned down so she was close to his face.

"Oh, and by the way Hunter, I have some awesome news. Chris Jericho and I are engaged to be married," she said with a giggle and then she walked over to Chris and kissed him soundly. "Now there's someone else we kind of neglected to inform about the plan, so Trish, if you want to come out now."

Trish's music hit up and she walked down the ramp with an incredulous look on her face as she gazed at the occupants in the ring. She had had no idea this was even going down. How they had pulled this off was an achievement in and of itself. She had honestly believed Stephanie to be kidnapped, Chris to be heartbroken, and everything to be ruined, but now she saw that she had been oblivious to everything, and seeing Randy's face earlier, she figured that he too had been in the dark. Randy went over and sat on the rope to let her in and she gave him a soft, but meaningful gaze before getting inside.

Stephanie walked over to where Lita was holding Molly. "Trish, if you want to do the honors."

"Oh, I'd love to," Trish said, and then gave Molly and beautiful roundhouse kick to the face, Lita letting her drop to the mat. Trish grabbed the microphone from Stephanie and turned to the other females in the ring. "Well, now that she's laid out in the ring, I think that it'd be cool if you two did your finishers."

Lita's face lit up and she pulled Molly to the middle of the ring. Then she climbed up on the ropes and did a perfect moonsault onto Molly's body. Trish clapped and then encouraged Stephanie to do a move on her. Not many people even knew that Stephanie was actually now a trained wrestler and she pretended to act coy, but then suddenly ran towards the ropes and flipped upside down, doing a Lionsault, her fiancé's finisher, and she looked just as good as he did. Then Stephanie and Lita started cheering on Trish and pulling up Molly, and Trish obliged and did the Stratusfaction to truly finish off Molly.

"Have you ever seen anything so sexy?" Chris asked Randy as he looked at Stephanie, who was flushed with adrenaline. "Damn."

"Damn is right," Randy said as he looked at Trish. "What are you going to do to Flair?"

"Not our choice," Chris said, pushing Randy towards Trish. "We're not the ones with the beef."

Randy nodded and told Christian to let Ric go. He was just a pawn of Hunter's and Flair scurried out of the ring quickly, not looking back once. Christian went over to Lita and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, giving her a kiss to the temple. Chris was with Stephanie, his arms around her waist as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Vince and Shane were near them. Dave was leaning against the ropes in one corner and Trish was all smiles in the middle of the ring.

Randy grabbed the microphone again and looked around. "I have had to keep this a secret for a while now, but I've been dating Trish Stratus and she is the most incredible female that I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. She's truly awesome and I haven't met one person who would disagree, well, there's Molly, but you can see how people who cross Trish end up looking like. I don't want to be one of those people. I love you Trish Stratus."

Trish turned her head sharply towards Randy, eyes wide. "What did you say?"

"I love you Trish."

"I don't know what to say," Trish said, hand over heart.

"You could always say it back," Chris said loudly, then getting an elbow to the gut.

"I love you too," Trish said quietly and that was all Randy needed to hear. He rushed to her and lifted her up in the air and she giggled as he practically swung her around. "Randy, put me down!"

He listened put her down, but only because he wanted to kiss the life of her. He surreptitiously moved them closer and closer to where Hunter was standing and when they finally stopped (not hearing the cheering around them, most of those cheers coming from Lita and Stephanie), Trish found they were standing over Hunter. She looked up at Randy and he winked at her.

"Told you we'd end up kissing over Hunter's prone body."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed it. I hope that you've enjoyed the story, and let me know what you thought of it. I don't know if I'll write anymore Randy/Trish stories, but if you want more, again, let me know. :)

Sorry this is so short, but I really think the climax was the last chapter and this is more like the epilogue, if that makes sense.

* * *

The buzz that Trish was feeling as she stood there in that ring was incredible. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. She was well-schooled in winning, having been a Women's Title holder, but this was strange. It was like a tingling undulating up her body, making her shake with anticipation, of what she wasn't sure. But she knew that anticipation was running through her body.

"So how do you feel?" Randy whispered into her ear.

"Incredible," she said simply as she witnessed the carnage in the ring.

"So did you have any idea they had planned all of this?"

"No clue," Trish laughed. "Leave it to our friends to plan something this elaborate behind our back. I was just as scared as you were when Stephanie got kidnapped. I had no idea it was by her father and brother."

"Me neither, but it was genius, and it gave us all of this," Randy said, gesturing a little towards his fallen former comrades. "I'm glad I was able to get back at Hunter for hurting you."

"I'm glad you were too," Trish said, turning to look at her friends who were all grinning in their direction. They only now realized that the show had ended and people were filing out of the arena quickly and noisily.

"Have you decided to come back from whatever planet you were on?" Lita asked with a smirk.

"Shut up," Trish said good-naturedly. "Sue me for being a little bit happy…finally."

"Finally is right," Chris said. "Do you know how long we've had to work for this moment right here? I'm talking long nights."

"Oh yeah, so long," Stephanie said, draping herself over Chris's shoulder. "They were just a bear."

"Shut up," Chris said good-naturedly. "It was fine you guys, we wanted you to be happy and we wanted Hunter to pay and he got both, so let's get the hell out of here before these guys wake up and decide they want to kick our asses."

The six of them exited the ring, Shane, Vince, and Dave having left earlier. Trish wrapped both her arms around Randy's waist as they took the lead up the ramp. Randy let his arm fall across her shoulder as she leaned into him. Behind them, Christian, Lita, Chris, and Stephanie all looked at each other knowingly. They finally wouldn't have to deal with any of the secrets and planning and best of all, Randy and Trish were free to be together. Randy and Trish didn't even notice the foursome had stopped backstage to talk as they were in their very own world.

"So how long do we get to tease them for being in the honeymoon period of the relationship?" Christian asked.

Lita hit him lightly in the chest, "We're not going to tease them."

"Oh hell yeah we are," Chris said, slapping a high five with Christian. Stephanie rolled her eyes and Chris gave her an impish grin. "Oh come on, after Trish found out about us being back together, finding your panties on my floor, the least we can do is give it as good as we got it."

"People would've found out anyways, it's not nice to tease," she said as she spied Randy and Trish making out against the wall down the hallway. "Look at how sweet they are. How could you want to make fun of that?"

"Because I don't need to see people making out," Christian said, looking over his shoulder. "That's why I have a girlfriend."

"Oh, is THAT why I'm your girlfriend?" Lita asked. "We're going to head on out guys, but congratulations again on the engagement."

"Thanks guys," Chris said as Christian and Lita left. He turned to Stephanie. "What do you say we take their lead?"

"I'd like that," Stephanie said, glancing back at Randy and Trish. "I'm happy for them."

"I'm happy for them too, but you know who I'm more happy for?" Chris asked as Stephanie shrugged. "You and me, we're home free."

Randy pulled away from Trish and leaned his forehead against hers. She looked up at him with dreamy eyes. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and she caressed his face. Yes, it was cheesy, yes it was cliché, but it was the first time that he had been able to do that without wondering if they were going to get caught. He'd gladly say every stupid, moronic, cliché thing right now and do anything and everything cheesy if it meant he could be right in front of her, in the hallway at the arena doing it to her.

"This is new," she said sweetly.

"Yeah, but you better get used to it," he told her huskily.

"So would say that we're not official, or am I being too forward."

"Hmm, after what happened in the ring? I don't think you're being very forward at all."

"Good," she said, kissing him. "So what are we going to do for our friends to make up for this?"

"No clue, but that doesn't matter right now," Randy told her.

"It doesn't?" she asked, raising one eyebrow.

"We matter right now, and what really, REALLY matters is the fact that for the first time in a long time, I don't have to share my hotel room with anyone. I think that's a really good thing if you ask me."

"Oh, that IS a really good thing," Trish said, running her hands across the top of his jeans.

"So…"

"So," she said to him, "starting something good here right?"

"Something great."

"Great, I'm liking that word."

"And I'm liking the idea of you and me in my hotel room."

"Doing what?" Randy kissed her to give her a preview. Trish wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly as they started making out again. They were so wrapped up in each other, they didn't see Dave walking down past them. But he just rolled his eyes, laughing to himself, glad they were happy, but not glad he'd have to see this.

So he walked past and leaned towards them, "Get a room."

And they did.

THE END


End file.
